A springer night's dream
by Theodore Barney
Summary: C'est l'histoire délirante d'une escapade entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dans la forêt interdite. Leur but ? faire la plus grande fête jamais vue à Poudlard. Rebondissements, événements improbables... Pour Hermione et les autres cette nuit-là restera hors du temps. C'est à se demander où s'arrête le réel et où commence le pays des chimères, celui des rêves et des songes.
1. Most hottest party ever seen at Hogwarts

**A Springer Night's Dream ou Le Songe d'une Nuit de Printemps**

 **.**

 **Résumé**

 **.**

C'est l'histoire délirante d'une escapade entre Serpentard et Gryffondor dans la forêt interdite. Leur but ? Faire la plus grande fête jamais vue à Poudlard. Rebondissements le long du trajet, situations embarrassantes, répliques virulentes, événements improbables...Pour Hermione comme pour les autres cette nuit-là restera unique, hors du temps et hors de la logique rationnelle. C'est à se demander où s'arrête le réel et où commence le pays des chimères, celui de l'imagination et des songes.

 **Note de l'auteur**

 **.**

Je revins avec une nouvelle fanfiction comme vous pouvez le voir. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas lu, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire mon autre fanfic, _Le_ _Chant du Rossignol_ . Celle que je vous propose ici est d'un genre totalement différent, ne vous étonnez donc pas du vocabulaire grossier ni de certains propos déplacés, c'est volontaire de ma part (veuillez me pardonner car je risque d'écorcher certaines oreilles).

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

Bien sûr aucuns des personnages ni l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que les emprunter, rien de plus.

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous arriverez à comprendre cette histoire (oui, oui ce ne sera pas facile).

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: The most hottest party ever seen at Hogwarts**

 **.**

Jamais l'excitation n'avait été autant à son comble dans la salle commune des Gryffondor au septième étage du somptueux château qu'était Poudlard. La raison de toute cette agitation ? À vous de la découvrir...

Ron s'amusait à engloutir toutes les chocogrenouilles qui lui tombaient sous la main. À côté de lui Harry était bien malgré lui forcé de supporter le spectacle peu ragoûtant de son meilleur ami rouquin s'empiffrer, à tel point que le brun à lunettes ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cela se faisait que Ron n'ait toujours pas eu d'ulcère à l'estomac. C'est vrai quoi, à part « The Legend of Food » alias Dudley Dursley pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, qui pouvait se vanter d'engloutir autant de calories sans ressentir immédiatement les effets secondaires de cet acte regrettable ? Personne. À part ce sacré Ronald à l'évidence. À l'opposé des deux compères inséparables, Dean, Seamus et Lavande écoutaient les dernières informations de Radio Sorcier. Tous les trois étaient affalés sur des poufs rouge en velours et n'avaient visiblement pas compris que la salle commune était un lieu de travail.

C'est en tout cas c'était la réflexion que se faisait Hermione en les regardant d'un œil mauvais tout en grattant sur un morceau de parchemin. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, au coin du feu il y avait Cormac et Parvati. L'un lisait The Wizardry Express tandis que l'autre avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Pour finir, Neville et Ginny tentaient laborieusement d'attraper Trevor, le crapaud de Neville qui c'était encore échapper de son bocal...désespérant.

Toute cette scène semble bien banale me diriez-vous. Vous avez sans doute raison. À un détail près toutefois : l'énorme sac de toile posé négligemment près de la cheminée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici se sac d'ailleurs ?

Nous étions à la fin du mois de mai et nos jeunes étudiants passeraient leurs ASPIC dans moins d'un mois. L'envie de décompresser une dernière fois avant les examens tant redoutés, se faisait très clairement ressentir chez les rouge et or depuis plusieurs jours désormais. De plus le mois de mai cette année-là avait été exceptionnellement doux (cela vous semble évident, mais dans le nord-ouest de l'écosse en plein milieu des monts Grampians ça ne l'est pas tant que ça).

Tout cela pour dire que décompresser signifiait bien évidement s'envoyer dans les étoiles le temps d'une soirée. Et tout cela pour dire également que c'était ce soir-là que les Gryffondor avaient prévus de faire leur petite fiesta. À l'insu des professeurs bien entendu.

Mais que font-ils à s'ennuyer royalement dans leur toute petite salle commune alors ? Me diriez-vous. La raison était toute simple : Seamus et Dean avaient avancé le projet d'aller faire la fête dans un endroit aussi vaste que la forêt interdite pour :

1) Pouvoir faire la « plus grande fête jamais vue à Poudlard » selon leurs propres mots.

2) Donc pouvoir faire un maximum de bruit.

3) Et donc pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi sans risque d'être vu par qui que ce soit.

4) Et du coup pouvoir semer un bordel pas possible, le tout sans rien réparer bien entendu.

Autant vous dire tout de suite que ce petit plan foireux avait laissé Hermione assez sceptique (quel doux euphémisme), et qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à menacer les deux lascars de tout raconter à Mc Gonagall. Bon bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas fait, mais quand même ça avait eu son petit effet sur Dean et Seamus.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas renoncé à leur plan machiavélique et s'étaient organisés avec les autres rouge et or à savoir Ginny, Lavande, Parvati, Ron, Harry, Cormac et Neville. Tandis que se déroulait la scène décrite plus avant, le gong venait de sonner 19h00 tapantes. Il était prévu de manger et de revenir le plus rapidement possible à la salle commune pour ensuite filer en douce dans la forêt interdite avant que la grande porte en chêne de l'école ne soit verrouillée comme c'était le cas chaque nuit au château.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se trouve dans ce foutu sac à la fin ?! Patience, patience chers lecteurs.

Ce foutu sac comme vous dites, contenait la plus grande quantité de bouteilles d'alcools à avoir jamais pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école :

Bourbon, brandy, bièraubeurre blonde, bièreaubeurre caramélisée, cognac, cidre, champagne, eau-de-vie, grog, gin, gin tonic, hydromel, hydromel aux épices, punch, rhum, stella, tequila, tord-boyaux, vodka-orange, vodka-coca, vin de sureau, vin blanc, vin d'ortie, whisky pur malt, whisky pur feu et xérès. Bref, tout y était passé. Eh oui, tous ces alcools se trouvaient en quantité impressionnante dans ce sac de toile posé à côté de la cheminée.

Toute cette belle fioriture avait été achetée avec soin par Dean et Seamus à Pré-au-Lard quelques jours plus tôt sous couvert de nombreuses identités différentes à l'aide de polynectar. Tient d'ailleurs du polynectar il y en avait aussi dans ce sac, ainsi que du véritasérum (allez savoir pourquoi) et des filtres d'amour...mais nous nous éloignons trop ici.

La seule à ne pas être au courant du projet était Hermione. La pauvre ne se doutait de rien, écrivant sur son parchemin alors que les autres n'attendaient que de pouvoir s'éclater. Peut-être était-ce pour cela aussi que tout le monde s'ennuyait à cet instant précis en dépit de l'excitation électrique qui flottait dans l'air comme une traînée de poudre.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna l'heure du dîner, chacun arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se rendit dans la Grande Salle comme d'habitude. Dîner à la lueur des milliers de chandelles juste avant de se rendre dans les obscures profondeurs de la forêt serait assez extrême et éprouvant pour les yeux, mais cela nul n'en avait cure.

Dean regardait tout autour de lui et finit par glisser un sourire satisfait à Seamus.

– Tout va bien, personne ne se doute de rien. La rapidité sera le maître mot dès qu'on aura fini de manger, mais après ça devrait passer OKLM.

– Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Hermione.

Tous les Gryffondor concernés se regardèrent d'un air gêné, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Évidement Hermione devait faire partie de la fête. Elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, mais hormis ces qualités intellectuelles remarquables elle possédait de sérieux atouts physiques qui faisaient envie à plus d'un mec autour d'elle. Cependant elle n'était pas au courant...et c'était pour l'instant le seul vrai problème à résoudre.

– Bon d'accord je me lance, déclara courageusement Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie dans le blanc des yeux. Écoute Hermione...comment te dire. Bon voilà, on a décidé tous ensemble de faire une petite virée dans la forêt interdite, dit-il très bas pour que personne ne les entende.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir en regardant autour d'elle. Tous semblaient déterminés et leur décision était irrévocable.

– Une petite virée ? Pour qui tu me prends Harry sérieusement ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tu t'apprêtes à déclencher une guerre nucléaire dans la forêt interdite et tu appelles ça une petite virée ? Comme si on faisait ça depuis toujours.

Tout le monde autour d'elle déglutit difficilement et se mis à transpirer fortement.

– On sera sages 'Mione c'est promis, supplia Ron en joignant les mains.

Elle les regarda tous un instant avec un regard méprisant comme pour juger de leur sincérité. Puis elle éclata de rire sous les yeux ahuris de ses amis.

– Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je ne suis qu'une stupide fille coincée qui reste plongée dans ses bouquins à longueur de journée ? Bon OK la plupart du temps c'est vrai, mais pas aujourd'hui. Eh réveillez-vous, on dirait que vous venez d'avaler une couleuvre !

– Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda prudemment Neville.

– Bien sûr. J'ai fini mes révisions depuis deux semaines, je ne faisais qu'écrire pour mon compte personnel tout à l'heure. Que-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne suis pas aussi en retard que vous, moi.

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement s'échappèrent aussitôt des gorges jusque-là nouées d'angoisse. Si même Hermione voulait s'amuser, c'était parfait. Comme tout le monde avait fini de manger, chacun se leva de table en prétextant un besoin urgent de s'avancer dans les révisions.

Une fois que tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle commune, Dean traîna le grand sac de toile au milieu de la pièce et s'apprêta à distribuer à chacun des bouteilles lorsque Lavande déclara d'un air badin :

– Je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un.

– Où est passé Seamus encore ? S'énerva Dean.

– Ici connard ! S'écria quelqu'un dans son dos.

La tapisserie de la grosse dame venait de pivoter et le pauvre Seamus fut jeter à terre aux pieds de Dean. Une sombre silhouette se tenait à l'entrée du repère des Gryffondor.

– Putain, tu pouvais pas faire attention sale fouine ! Cria Seamus en touchant son nez ensanglanté.

– Tais-toi l'irlandais ! Cria une autre voix.

– C'est sûr que vous et la dentelle ça fait deux, maugréa Seamus.

– C'est pas ce que me dit ta mère quand je la saute, ricana Drago en s'avançant dans la lumière de la pièce. Maintenant ferme-là si tu tiens à rester en vie.

Ron et Neville relevèrent précipitamment Seamus et durent le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur Malefoy. Derrière le roi des Serpentard était déployée sa petite cour au grand complet ainsi que deux autres personnes aisément reconnaissables.

– Deux imbéciles nous ont suivi, déclara Drago en désignant Cho et Luna, qui rejoignirent aussitôt le groupe de Gryffondor.

– Dégage d'ici Malefoy, tu n'as rien à y faire, déclara froidement Harry.

– Ah oui ? Je serais d'accord avec toi à l'exception d'un petit détail.

Avec un sourire narquois, il désigna du menton le sac de toile posé bien en évidence au centre de la pièce.

– Toi et tes sang impurs vous allez nous rendre ce qui nous appartient, renchérit Blaise en se mettant aux côtés de Drago. Une bonne partie de cet alcool nous revient de droit.

Tous se tournèrent vers Dean et Seamus, qui rougirent rapidement.

– C'est bon, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? S'énerva Seamus tout en mouchant son nez. Rusard leur avait confisqué de l'alcool et je me suis rendu aux cachots pour tout choper.

– Parce qu'en plus tu t'es introduit dans les locaux du concierge ? S'indigna Hermione. Et je n'étais pas au courant pour tout cet alcool ! Non mais à quoi vous jouez sérieux ?

Les Serpentard ricanaient en regardant la miss-je-sais-tout réprimander avec virulence le malheureux Finnigan.

– Bon arrêtons de s'énerver, déclara Dean. Eux aussi ils nous ont volé. De la came pour être plus précis.

– Quoi ? Vous cachez de la drogue en plus ?

– Non, c'est eux qui l'ont, tenta de se dédouaner Dean sans grande conviction face au regard mortel de Hermione.

– Bon, et si on cessait de jouer à ce petit jeu ridicule ? Dit Drago. Rendez-nous ce qui est à nous et nous vous rendrons ce qui vous appartient.

Crabbe et Goyle relevèrent leurs manches, prêts à en venir aux mains pour reprendre par la force ce foutu sac de toile.

– De plus le temps presse, ajouta le beau blond. Rusard fermera les portes de l'école à 21h00, ce qui nous laisse à peine une heure pour décamper. Et quand je dis « nous », je parle de moi et mes amis bien sûr.

– Attends une seconde. Vous aussi, vous allez faire une fiesta ? S'étrangla Seamus, sous le choc.

– On va pas s'en priver, ricana Blaise. Avec tout cet alcool, y a de quoi remplir l'estomac d'une baleine nom de Merlin.

– Euh...oui tu veux dire la partie qui vous reviens.

– Comment ça ? Tu nous as voler, il nous faut bien des dommages et intérêts. On embarque tout les gars, dit-il en faisant signe à Crabbe et Goyle accompagnés de Craig Montague de s'emparer de la précieuse cargaison.

– Non stop ! Hurla Hermione en se plaçant entre les deux camps prêts à en venir aux mains pour récupérer chacun son butin. Personne n'ira nulle part dans ce cas-là ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Les 22 personnes présentes se regardèrent avec haine tout en essayant de trouver une solution à ce marasme.

– Ouais, où est l'herbe pour commencer ? Siffla Ron en agitant ses poings en l'air.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son uniforme scolaire impeccablement soigné tandis que Pansy se collait à lui.

– La voilà vôtre came, déclara Tracey Davis en montrant deux grands sacs qu'elle tenait dans chaque main. Plus de 300 grammes au total, ça pèse son poids.

– Que-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Demanda Hermione tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

– À ton avis miss-je-sais-tout. Il y a la plus pure bolivienne que tu puisses trouver dans tout le Royaume-Uni, de l'ecstasy, de la métamph', de l'héroïne, de l'éphédrine, de la novocaïne, du cannabis, de la colombienne, de la péruvienne, du crack, du LSD et de la MDMA. Y a de tout ici.

Hermione regarda avec dégoût Seamus et Dean puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

– Je crois que vous avez tous raison. Dépêchons-nous de filer dans la forêt interdite, parce que si toute l'école apprend ce qu'il y a dans ses deux sacs ce n'est pas que le renvoi de Poudlard que l'on risque. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! S'écria-t-elle, folle de rage. On risque d'être radiés à vie de la fonction publique ! On risque d'être enfermés à Azkaban pour détention de drogue illégale dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! Non mais c'est pas possible de faire des conneries pareilles ! Allez vous torcher avec, faites ce que vous voulez mais virez-moi cette abomination des murs du château immédiatement sinon j'irai tout cafter aux professeurs et vous serez dans une belle merde quand ça arrivera, pas vrai ? J'ai l'impression de descendre un peu plus aux enfers chaque seconde supplémentaire que je passe avec des tarés comme vous !

Elle s'éloigna d'eux pour regarder par la fenêtre le crépuscule qui tombait sur les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard.

Un brusque silence se fit dans la salle commune, chacun regardant ses chaussures sans oser lever la tête (à quelques exceptions près bien évidement). Finalement Harry s'approcha de Hermione et lui prit les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder.

– On va tout consommer Hermione. Je te promets que demain il ne restera aucune preuve de l'existence du contenu de ses deux sacs.

– Il y a intérêt oui ! En tout cas impossible de faire machine arrière maintenant, on doit se débarrasser de tout ça.

Drago s'avança alors dans la pièce pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, et s'empara du grand sac de toile qui contenait tous les alcools. En dépit des protestations véhémentes de tous les Gryffondor, il porta sans effort le sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner et de leur lancer :

– Ne croyez pas qu'on va vous accepter à nôtre party VIP. Désolé, les sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ne sont pas invités. Comme c'est dommage !

– Malefoy reste ici ! S'écria à nouveau Hermione. C'est tout ou rien : soit tu choisis de te tirer et tu fous toute ta réputation en l'air, soit on y va tous ensemble dans ta foutue forêt interdite ! Ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas de voir en première page du Wizardry Express ainsi que de La Gazette du Sorcier et du Wizard Times que le parfait petit Drago Malefoy n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile alcoolique doublé d'un drogué accro à la colombienne bien fraîche ? Non, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le roi des Serpentard la toisa avec fureur puis regarda ses comparses vert et argent, comme pour qu'ils approuvent sa décision à l'avance. En bombant le torse, il regarda avec mépris Hermione comme s'il lui accordait une grande faveur.

– La décadence des griffons apparaît au grand jour. Tu as entendu ça Blaise, Granger veux profiter du butin. Si c'est crédible ça, une sang-de-bourbe en manque de sensations...pff tiens la voilà ta came. J'ai déjà hâte de te voir te repoudrer les narines ! Dit-il en ricanant et en posant les deux sacs à terre.

– Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas partager nôtre propriété avec ces sangs impurs quand même ? S'offusqua Pansy.

– Rassure-toi ma belle ce n'est qu'une garantie, la rassura Drago. Comme ça si on se fait prendre la main dans le sac ils seront foutus eux aussi.

Crabbe et Goyle versèrent l'intégralité du contenu des deux sacs sous les yeux remplis de convoitise de toutes les personnes présentes...suivie d'une incrédulité générale.

– Que-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Interrogea Harry en ramassant des cigares et plusieurs lubrifiants.

– Et ça ? Questionna Blaise agressivement en montrant à tous des filtres d'amour et des bonbons à la composition douteuse.

– On est tous responsables, déclara Ginny en s'interposant entre eux. Maintenant fermons tous nos gueules et partons d'ici au plus vite. Aller chacun prend quelque chose !

Une grande agitation prit alors la salle commune, les Gryffondor montèrent dans leurs dortoirs en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne pour aller chercher des sacs à main ou des sacs à dos dans le but de transporter toutes ses substances licites ou non.

Hormis Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Tracey et Montague le groupe des Serpentard comptait aussi les deux sœurs Daphné et Astoria Grengrass ainsi que Théodore Nott. Le groupe des Gryffondor comptait Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Lavande, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Cormac. Pour finir, Luna et Cho les accompagneraient.

Une fois que chacun eu pris dans son sac personnel des affaires de rechange et surtout une bonne quantité d'alcool et de drogue, Drago fit une dernière inspection des troupes pendant que Hermione éteignait le feu qui brûlait encore dans la cheminée.

– Que ce soit bien clair, énonça Drago en détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne suis responsable que des membres de ma maison. Granger tu t'occupes des tiens. Avant que ce foutu feu ne s'éteigne et que l'on se retrouve à 22 dans le noir complet, je vais énoncer quelques règles d'or qu'il faudra impérativement respecter.

Ron lâcha un rire sardonique en tapant dans ses mains (l'air de dire : Ah ! La bonne blague !).

– Si ça ne t'intéresse pas la belette, tu peux toujours aller brouter tes carottes râpeuses dans ton terrier comme tous ceux de ta race.

Cette réplique calma immédiatement le rouquin, qui ne pouvait rien dire à cela sachant que sa maison s'appelait véritablement le Terrier.

– Donc, avant qu'un stupide écervelé à la mémoire d'une petite cuillère ne m'interrompe je disais : si vous voulez que je vous accepte dans mon club privé il va falloir respecter quelques règles élémentaires :

1) Tout ce qu'il se trouve dans les sacs de ceux qui ne font pas partie de ma maison ne m'appartient pas. Je m'en lave les mains si vous vous faites prendre.

2) On reste tous ensemble pour ne pas que des taupes aillent tout raconter. La prudence est mère de sûreté.

3) JE décide quand on doit s'arrêter et où.

4) Granger s'occupe de ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpentard.

5) Tous ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles précédentes pourront aller se rhabiller en vitesse. Disons plutôt que je me chargerais de leur cas.

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en haussant un sourcil, comme si elle était habituée à entendre Drago débiter un tel baratin.

– Entendu, finit-elle par dire. Mais je précise que moi et toi déciderons quand et où on doit s'arrêter. Désolé de t'annoncer qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui commande, Malefoy.

– Attention Granger. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre comment m'amuser, s'il y a bien un domaine où je te surclasse c'est bien celui-là.

Blaise donna une légère tape dans le bras de Drago pour lui dire d'arrêter de papoter et de se concentrer sur leur mission impossible.

Chacun pris son sac et regarda si rien de suspect ne traînait dans la salle commune. Le feu finit enfin par s'éteindre dans l'âtre, ne laissant derrière lui que des braises rougeâtres. On entendait aucun son venant des dortoirs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– On y va, chuchota Hermione dans le noir le plus total.

Elle fut obligée de pousser Ron qui était comme autiste en cet instant, car il lui bouchait le passage.

– Lumos, articula très lentement Drago.

Un pâle rayon de lumière les entoura lorsque le roi des Serpentard ouvrit la porte qui permettait d'accéder au couloir du septième étage.

– Imaginez que quelqu'un nous voit ? Rigola Ron bien fort. N'empêche que ce serait chelou de tomber sur 22 personnes dans le noir et...

– La ferme ! S'énerva Pansy. Tu seras moins content lorsqu'on t'enchaînera à Azkaban avec un bâton dans le cul et des morts-vivants pour seule compagnie. Alors tu la boucles et tu fais le mouton, compris ?

Elle agrémenta sa remarque d'un coup de pied bien senti sur le haut de la cuisse du rouquin, qui gémit de douleur.

Hermione secoua la tête de déception. Elle transportait de la drogue et de l'alcool sans compter les paquets de cigarettes et des lubrifiants dans son sac à main, et elle se retrouvait réduite à devoir subir une véritable épopée épique dans le noir avec 21 tarés, pour au final aller se défoncer dans la forêt interdite. Quel beau nom d'ailleurs : la forêt interdite. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était interdite cette foutue forêt de mes deux, se dit-elle avec rage tout en franchissant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui au passage était fâchée d'être dérangée à une heure pareille et ne se fit pas prier pour le faire remarquer à la jolie brune.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti dans le couloir, Hermione et Drago refermèrent le portrait de la grosse dame sans aucun regret de laisser derrière eux cette salle commune bien trop exiguë pour accueillir une fête digne de ce nom. À la suite de Drago, Hermione prononça l'incantation de lumière pour pouvoir voir où elle allait.

– C'est bon, tout le monde est là ? Demanda une dernière fois Drago. À partir de maintenant, les cinq règles d'or s'appliquent, OK ? Que je n'ai pas à le redire encore une fois, je me suis bien fait comprendre.

– Merde ! S'écria soudain Théo Nott en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

– Quoi Théo ? Chuchota Tracey en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

– On a oublié un truc super important dans les cachots, les gars ! Oh putain...

– Bon, t'accouches ou pas ? S'énerva Seamus.

– On a zappé les pétards et les serpentins...

– Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? S'écria Tracey. T'es vraiment trop con Théo, avec toi on part sur de bonnes bases, vraiment.

– Désolé je n'y avais pas pensé et je...

– Une seconde ! Dit Hermione en mettant une main en avant pour le faire taire. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

– Une party at night n'est pas une vraie party at night sans les feux d'artifices, ma belle.

– Donc en plus de vous défoncer, vous comptez défoncer tout autour de vous c'est ça ?

– Eh, on fait que s'amuser ! Calmos Granger. Au moins on la joue franco avec toi, déclara Blaise.

Hermione se prit à nouveau la tête dans les mains. C'était de pire en pire. Des pétards...

– Cela ne vous dérange pas de faire un petit détour par nôtre salle commune ? Demanda Nott aux Gryffondor qui le regardait avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

– Moi j'ai des bombes lacrymogènes dans mon sac si ça vous dit, déclara malicieusement Cormac.

Hermione le regarda aussi, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Même si la lumière diffusée par les deux baguettes était faible, chacun voyait bien que la Gryffondor était à nouveau en rage.

– Vous allez tous me rendre folle, vous le savez ça ?

– On est tous un peu fous au fond de nous-même, déclara rêveusement Luna.

– Pas con, pas con, ajouta Ron en riant.

Hermione les regarda tous, sidérée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'ils tenaient tant que ça à faire la fête, autant faire exploser tout le château tant qu'on y était ! Des pétards...vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais Drago lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard, que quoi qu'elle pensât ils se rendraient tous aux cachots.

– Ce n'est pas si dramatique, déclara le beau blond. Après tout, on doit bien descendre sept étages, alors aller un étage encore plus bas ne nous ralentira pas tant que ça. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard Nott.

Blaise pimenta la conversation d'un rire malsain, ajoutant encore plus à l'ambiance exécrable qui régnait entre les 22 personnes, qui se trouvaient quasiment dans le noir au couloir du septième étage dans la tour de Gryffondor.

– Tu sais où tu les a planqués au moins, ces fichus pétards à deux balles ? Demanda Tracey à Nott.

– Euh ouais. Je les avais mis dans ma malle...avant que Rusard ne me les confisque la semaine dernière.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent soudain d'un air désespéré.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	2. Travel in the corridors

Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Je tenais d'ailleurs à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, ça m'a fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer cette histoire. Je vais également prendre la peine de répondre aux reviews anonymes.

Zabeth : Je ne sais pas si ma fic ressemble à une autre histoire ( je n'ai pas lu Oméga ). En tout cas, merci pour ton message.

Yukiodu44 : Merci beaucoup. Content de t'avoir fait rire jusqu'au bout.

Dites-moi quels sont les passages qui vous ont fait rire, dans les reviews. Je prendrai le temps de répondre à tout.

Bonne lecture.

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Travel in the Corridors**

 **.**

La petite troupe arriva en haut des escaliers principaux une fois dépasser le couloir du septième étage qui permettait de sortir de la tour de Gryffondor. Drago et Hermione éteignirent leurs baguettes en voyant que des torches étaient déjà encastrées aux murs, renvoyant une lumière diffuse et quelque peu inquiétante.

– C'est glauque par ici, frissonna Tracey en se serrant contre Daphné.

– Silence, répliqua Dean avec aigreur. Ça craint moins que dans vos cachots puants et humides.

Tous les Serpentard se retournèrent comme un seul homme et l'animosité renaquit tout d'un coup. Après de nouvelles batailles de regard échangées entre les deux maisons, ils finirent par reprendre leur route.

Le silence apparent du château pouvait très bien être un leurre, aussi étaient-ils tous sur leurs gardes et jetaient des coups d'œil vigilants autour d'eux (c'est vrai quoi, on était jamais à l'abri de cette vieille crapule de Rusard qui s'amusait comme un insomniaque à déambuler la nuit dans le château. Seamus avait même élaboré une théorie selon laquelle son insuffisance en matière de magie le poussait à se venger en violant des jeunes filles dans leur dortoir la nuit...).

Enfin bref, ils descendirent prudemment les marches de pierre jusqu'à arriver deux étages plus bas. Là, les escaliers n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et ils ne pouvaient donc plus avancer.

Crabbe et Goyle en profitèrent pour sortir une bouteille de xérès qu'ils se mirent à entamer avec entrain sous le regard désapprobateur de Hermione.

– Surtout ne vous gênez pas, mettez-en partout tant que vous y êtes !

– Eh, pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? marmonna Crabbe en agitant sa grosse tête et en serrant les poings.

– Ferme-là gros lard, rétorqua vertement Ronald.

Goyle fut obliger de retenir son camarade pour ne pas qu'il refasse le portrait du rouquin. Crabbe avait les oreilles et le visage cramoisi et ses mains étaient tellement impatientes de frapper quelqu'un, qu'elles en tremblaient.

Luna se posa dans un coin pour lire une page du Chicaneur aux côtés de Neville. Dans le même temps, Blaise avait allumé un cigare et tirait bouffée sur bouffée sans se gêner, bafouant une des règles primaires de l'établissement qui était de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur de l'école.

– Que-ce qu'ils branlent ces foutus escaliers de mes deux ? S'énerva Théo Nott en tapant dans la rambarde. Ils ont cru qu'ont avaient toute la nuit devant nous ou quoi ?

– À ta place j'éviterai de les énerver, susurra Pansy avec un petit air supérieur.

Et en effet, dès qu'il arrêta de s'agiter, le passage fut libéré. Tous purent à nouveau descendre, mais ils avaient perdu un temps fou dans l'histoire.

Sans aucun respect pour l'établissement, Blaise balança son cigare consumé, par-dessus la rampe d'escalier et se permit de lâcher un mollard par la même occasion (oui, oui les vert et argent ne manquent jamais une occasion de faire honneur à leur réputation).

Arrivés à l'étage inférieur, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans un couloir transversal.

– Séparons-nous, murmura précipitamment Drago. À partir de maintenant c'est à celui qui se cachera le mieux.

Blaise saisi la main de Tracey et se réfugia avec elle derrière la tapisserie de Phileas Nigellus Black.

Seamus se cacha dans une armure vide pendant que Lavande, Parvati et Daphné partaient dans un autre couloir du château.

La plupart des autres trouvèrent refuge dans des salles de classes désertes.

Dans la confusion et la panique, Hermione, Harry, Drago et Pansy ouvrirent brusquement la porte d'une salle de classe et la refermèrent aussi sec.

– On est en sécurité là ? Interrogea Harry. Il n'osa pas allumer sa baguette en entendant les pas qui se rapprochaient.

– C'est qui à ton avis ? Demanda Pansy, ignorant l'identité de son interlocuteur.

– Rusard je pense.

– Non, on aurait déjà entendu sa chatte miauler à l'autre bout du château, marmonna Drago.

– Ah oui, j'oubliai que Rusard ne portait pas ses couilles, ricana Pansy.

– Attends Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit ça quand même ?! Suffoqua Harry.

– QUOI ?! Que-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ? S'exclama Pansy.

Drago lui mit une main sur la bouche et lui dit de la boucler, et en vitesse s'il te plaît.

– Et puis pour qu'il ne porte pas ses boules, il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait eu un jour, ce dont je doute personnellement, renifla avec mépris la jolie brunette.

– Chut ! S'énerva Drago. Ça se rapproche de nous.

En effet les pas s'arrêtèrent près de la porte de la salle de classe. Puis ils entendirent des bribes de voix, mais impossible de dire à qui elle appartenait.

Sous pression, Harry cherchait désespérément un lieu où ils seraient plus à l'abri en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette parmi les pupitres. Soudain ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure et il distingua une grande armoire dans l'obscurité.

– Eh, par ici ! Dit-il en faisant de grands gestes pour que les trois autres l'écoute.

– T'es qui toi, en fait ? Interrogea à nouveau Pansy.

– On s'en fout. Venez, j'ai pas envie de croupir à Azkaban aussi jeune. Je tiens à la vie, moi.

– Il a raison, déclara Drago. On élucidera après le cas Granger.

Soudain, une pression s'exerça contre la porte. Par réflexe, Drago murmura un Collaporta et coinça une chaise sous la poignée de la porte en bois.

Pris de panique, les trois étudiants se réfugièrent aux côtés de Harry dans l'armoire, qu'ils fermèrent à double tour.

La porte céda sur ses gonds et les quatre adolescents entendirent deux respirations saccadées provenant du lieu où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais Remus ? Questionna une voix féminine que Harry et Hermione reconnurent aisément comme étant celle de Nymphadora Tonks.

Depuis quelques temps en effet, des Aurors surentraînés surveillaient le château par mesure de précaution. Mais entendre Tonks et Remus faire autre chose que leurs tours de garde nocturne surtout à une heure aussi peu tardive, avait de quoi choquer.

Harry ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre la cloison de l'armoire, assez grande pour accueillir quatre jeunes gens.

– Mais tiens-tiens, c'est pas toi Saint Potter ? Ricana doucement Pansy. Je sens ton odeur puante qui infecte mes narines.

– Pansy, tu la boucles tout de suite ! Répliqua Drago.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien dire que le résultat aurait été le même, car on entendit soudain un grand bruit sourd suivit de longs gémissements.

Visiblement, Remus Lupin venait de plaquer sa dulcinée contre un mur et l'embrassait à présent à pleine bouche.

Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle sans aucune retenue, provoquant des frissons chez Hermione et des sueurs froides chez Pansy. Harry lui, devint rouge comme une pivoine et bénit Merlin pour l'obscurité ambiante qui masquait son embarras. Drago rongeait son frein en silence, tapant légèrement du pied sur les lattes de l'armoire en grognant.

– Ils ne peuvent pas aller se tripoter ailleurs ? S'énerva le beau blond. Il y a des endroits pour ça.

Comme pour le provoquer encore plus, les bruits de baisers s'intensifièrent tandis que l'on entendait des chaises se renverser partout dans la pièce.

– Éclipsons-nous de cet endroit pendant qu'ils sont occupés, suggéra Hermione.

– Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ma pauvre ! S'exclama Pansy en lui retenant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste. S'ils nous voient, on est tous morts.

– C'est bon, pas la peine de m'agresser.

– C'est vrai que je commence à trouver le temps long, bougonna Drago en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Ils entendirent Tonks haleter comme une chatte en chaleur à quelques mètres à peine de la cloison. Ces bruits furent bientôt suivis par des jappements et des couinements tandis que la respiration hachée de Lupin se faisait entendre. Un encrier se renversa et un pupitre grinça.

– Oh oui Remus, vas-y...je sens que je vais venir...

– Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne qui nous entends ? Interrogea Lupin.

– Mais non voyons ! Quelle question !

Drago esquissa un sourire tellement sarcastique que Hermione le devina sans même avoir besoin de le voir.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu du bruit quelque part.

– Encore ta paranoïa de loup-garou. Si tu pouvais utiliser tes talents de bête féroce à autre chose, ça m'intéresserait bien dans l'instant présent.

– Tu insinues que je te monte comme un dieu ? Et bien tu n'as encore rien vu ma belle.

Les gémissements retentirent de plus belle, se répercutant en échos sur les murs.

– Et c'est reparti, soupira Pansy. Quelle idée, une salle de classe !

Drago rit sous cape, et la jeune femme se retourna (ou plutôt tourna uniquement la tête, étant donné qu'ils étaient pratiquement collés tous les quatre les uns aux autres).

– Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Malefoy ? Dit-elle satiriquement.

– C'est drôle d'entendre ce genre de propos venant d'une fille qui a de notoriété publique (je dis bien de notoriété publique, même Granger est sans doute au courant) été vue en train de redorer la baguette de Craig Montague dans les toilettes de La Tête du Sanglier. Cherche l'erreur.

– Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Les sermonna Hermione en agrémentant sa réplique d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de Pansy.

À côté d'eux, Tonks jouissait véritablement maintenant, et Lupin était en train de la rejoindre dans l'extase.

– Ah j'avais oublié. Hermione la coincée à envie de ne pas louper une seule miette du spectacle, rétorqua avec verve la serpentarde.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et se renfrogna. Mais plus personne ne parlait désormais, n'attendant qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin sortir de cette foutue armoire.

Le baiser langoureux entre Lupin et Tonks ne semblait pourtant jamais vouloir se terminer. Énervé, Drago fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme et sortit un peu de cannabis, qu'il prit soin de rouler avant de le mettre à sa bouche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Hermione. Ça pue ton truc.

– Et que-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es jalouse sans doute. Tu n'as qu'à consommer ce qui se trouve dans ton sac.

– Drago sérieux, ça m'écœure ton shit.

Harry appuya à nouveau sa tête contre la cloison en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. L'odeur de la drogue se répandit dans l'espace confiné pendant que Drago tirait une première ligne de cannabis.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre juste à côté d'eux, et ils crurent que la fin du monde était arrivée.

En fait, c'était juste Lupin qui plaquait son amante contre le bois de l'armoire. Harry regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé son crâne contre cette fichue cloison. Et maintenant ils étaient bloqués.

– Remus ?

– Ouais ? Haleta le loup-garou.

– C'est toi qui sens cette odeur ? On dirait que ça sent...le shit.

– Eh, je suis clean ma puce. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça pour être stone ?

– Mais alors pourquoi ça pue comme ça ?

Soudain, dans un grincement effroyable une des portes de l'armoire se dévissa sur ses gonds et s'écrasa au sol dans un grand fracas, manquant d'assommer Tonks au passage.

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Pansy se retrouvèrent bien malgré eux face aux deux amants nus comme des vers.

Sans un mot, les quatre adolescents s'enfuirent rapidement de la pièce après un bref hochement de tête signifiant qu'ils étaient quittes avec Tonks et Lupin. Bref, si l'un cherchait à dénoncer l'autre, l'autre lui montrerait qu'il avait trouvé à qui parler.

Les quatre jeunes gens coururent jusqu'à se retrouver dans une autre aile du château. Là, ils reprirent leur souffle bruyamment en se tenant les côtes.

– Et merde ! Vociféra Drago.

– Quoi encore ? Répliqua Pansy.

– Il est 21h00. Rusard a déjà sans doute fermer les portes de l'entrée.

– Je crois que ça devrait être le cadet de nos soucis en ce moment, murmura Harry en pointant un doigt sur un point derrière Drago.

Le roi des Serpentard se retourna aussitôt, pour voir avec surprise deux armures enchantées qui leurs faisait face.

– Oh non, Merlin dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

Hermione et Harry sortirent d'un coup leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers les armures, qui manifestaient envers eux une apparence hostile.

Soudain venant du piédestal qui se trouvait derrière eux, une autre armure leur boucha le passage, une épée dans une main et une massue dans l'autre.

– OK, essayons de rester calmes, trembla Pansy en se cachant derrière Drago. Surtout restons calmes...

Les trois armures se rapprochèrent d'eux, les encerclant définitivement. Dans la pénombre on ne distinguait que leur masse imposante et silencieuse, qui était bien connue pour frapper sans crier gare.

– Surtout montre l'exemple Pansy, ironisa Drago en fixant d'un air hautain les armures animées du château.

Soudain, le casque d'une des armures se releva, révélant la tête rouge de cet irlandais de Seamus Finnigan.

– Seamus...mais que-ce que tu fiches dans cet accoutrement ? Cria Hermione. Aide-nous un peu, on a besoin d'aide ! Tu as cru que c'était soirée carnaval ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme rougit encore plus (si toutefois c'était possible compte tenu de la chaleur d'enfer qui devait régner sous cette cotte de maille doublée d'une cuirasse en fer, et de cet hideux casque). Les cinq adolescents se tournèrent vers les deux véritables armures enchantées, qui leur barrait toujours le couloir.

Déterminé à y aller le premier, Seamus se jeta sur eux sans coup férir, mais se prit un coup de pommeau d'épée en pleine figure et retomba inerte sur le sol, face contre terre. Pansy, Hermione, Harry et Drago reculèrent en silence tandis que les armures se rapprochaient d'eux d'un air menaçant.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant retentit, faisant trembler les murs et renversant les armures en arrière. Par réflexe, les quatre adolescents s'étaient couvert le visage de leurs mains à cause de l'épaisse fumée asphyxiante qui emplissait le corridor.

– Vite, tirez-vous ! S'écria Cormac en faisant de grands gestes.

Dans l'obscurité ambiante, ils rejoignirent le groupe des 18 autres étudiants. Cormac prit le corps inconscient de Seamus, sur ses épaules puis ils descendirent furtivement les escaliers principaux sans échanger un seul regard.

Ils arrivèrent hors d'haleine devant les toilettes du deuxième étage. Puis Hermione toisa Cormac, attendant une explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

– J'ai fait exploser deux bombes lacrymogènes, quand j'ai vu que vous n'arriviez pas à vous débarrasser de ces foutues armures vous comprenez...

– Mais t'as quoi dans le cerveau à la fin ?! Lui hurla Pansy à la figure. J'ai failli perdre l'ouïe à cause de toi ! Et tu as dû alerter tout Poudlard en plus. Franchement bravo.

– Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Seamus déguisé en armure ? Ajouta Harry.

– Que-ce que j'en sais ? Soupira Cormac.

Tous se regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, avec les Gryffondor d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre. Finalement, Drago désigna du menton les toilettes toutes proches.

– Planquons-nous là-dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de grabuge, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation.

– OK, suivez-moi les filles, déclara Pansy. On va perdre un temps fou aux cabinets mais ce n'est pas grave...si ça nous permet de mieux nous éclater ensuite.

Les toilettes des filles s'éclairèrent automatiquement dès qu'elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, rendant l'endroit un peu moins froid qu'il ne l'aurait été dans un noir complet. Avec de petits sourires pleins de concupiscence, les sœurs Daphné et Astoria Grengrass sortirent des strings de couleurs vives de leurs sacs à main et disparurent dans une cabine au fond de la pièce.

Lavande et Parvati s'assirent sur le rebord des lavabos pour discuter, avec moult gestes ampoulés et autres moulinets censé exagérer leurs propos.

– Hermione, tu veux partager un peu de vin d'ortie avec moi ? Demanda Ginny en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie en dehors de Luna.

– Non merci.

– Oh, ma chérie je t'en prie. On est là pour s'amuser, cesse de faire des manières.

Hermione la regarda avec lassitude tout en s'appuyant contre la porte d'une cabine. La rousse lança un clin d'œil à son aînée comme pour lui lancer un défi, avant de sortir une bouteille et de boire une bonne rasade.

– Qui veux un joint ? Proposa Cho Chang en sortant des cigarettes de chez Zonko.

Lavande et Parvati se servirent sans gêne dans le tas avec des roucoulements exagérés.

– Allez, trinquons à cette merveilleuse soirée ! S'exclama Tracey Davis, un verre de vin de sureau à la robe vermeille à la main.

Pansy et Ginny se joignirent au toast porter par la jolie blonde, non sans quelques éclats de rire. Après quelques minutes, Astoria et Daphné ressortirent d'une cabine, avec leurs sous-vêtements pour seuls habits. Dans un éclat de rire sophistiqué, elles s'emparèrent d'une bouteille de gin qu'elles se mirent à entamer avec entrain à même le goulot.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes en voyant ce spectacle déluré et dénué de toute bienséance raisonnable.

– Oh Hermione, je vois des nargols au-dessus de ta tête, déclara Luna d'un air rêveur.

– Ça te dirait d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, et de dire des choses sérieuses pour une fois ?

– Rien n'est sérieux, tout n'est que folie, rétorqua la jeune fille en virevoltant autour d'Hermione.

– Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais, cette fille est folle, murmura Cho à l'oreille de la brunette.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers les miroirs qui faisaient face aux lavabos, pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace.

En se concentrant bien, elle pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux bouclés et mal coiffés avant de réciter un sort que Moly lui avait apprise afin de dompter sa crinière pour la rendre bien peignée et soyeuse.

– Faites-péter le champagne ! S'écria Tracey en finissant de vider la bouteille de vin de sureau dans un lavabo. Aller, je veux des bulles et de la mousse partout !

– On est pas au nouvel an ma cocotte, ricana Lavande avec un petit air suffisant sur le visage.

– Personne ne t'a sonné Brown, persifla Astoria en se trémoussant contre un tuyau de canalisation (et oui chers lecteurs, ce que les filles de Serpentard peuvent être dévergondées ! je ne vous le fait pas dire).

Tracey pris une bouteille de champagne dans un sac et entreprit de retirer le bouchon. Pour se faire, elle prit soin de diriger la bouteille en direction du mur opposé à la porte d'entrée des toilettes avant de la coincer entre ses cuisses pour pouvoir retirer le bouchon en liège.

– Une...,deux...,trois..., Ouah ! Magnifique !

Le bouchon sauta et rebondit jusqu'au mur d'en face pendant que le champagne jaillissait de la bouteille en flots ininterrompus, à l'image d'une fontaine blanche, aspergeant Tracey, Pansy et Astoria. Le champagne se répandit sur le sol, créant l'illusion d'une véritable pataugeoire sur le sol en mosaïques des toilettes de l'école.

Bientôt, une deuxième bouteille fut ouverte, puis une troisième. Pansy poursuivit Tracey avec une bouteille à la main, quand dans le même temps Astoria se « douchait » au champagne, son corps à moitié nu dégoulinant de mousse et de bulles.

Les cris de protestations de Hermione furent couverts par les éclats de rire hystériques des quatre serpentardes, bientôt rejointes par Cho, Lavande et Parvati. D'ailleurs les cris de protestations de la brunette se turent définitivement lorsqu'elle reçut une bonne rasade de champagne au niveau de sa jupe d'étudiante.

Drago entra dans les toilettes pour hommes, et jeta négligemment son sac dans un coin avant de défaire sa cravate et de dégrafer trois boutons de sa chemise blanche comme neige.

Cormac déposa indélicatement le pauvre Seamus par terre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de farine qui devait attendre d'être embarqué sur un navire, mais qui se ferait vraisemblablement grignoté par les rats avant (oui je pousse un peu loin la comparaison, je sais).

– Bon, Crabbe tu sors les cigares, Goyle tu m'éteint cette foutue lumière et toi Montague tu me sors la coke, que je puisse sniffer un peu de cette charmante bolivienne.

Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, et bientôt une lumière verte spectrale empli les lieux.

– On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? Questionna Dean.

– Moi ? À rien. J'essaie de m'ennuyer le moins possible, c'est tout. Si ça te pose un problème, tu peux toujours retourner dans ton dortoir. Mais à ta place j'éviterai de faire le malin, vu toute l'herbe qu'il y a dans ton sac.

– Ouais, je la voie qui déborde tellement y en a, s'esclaffa Théodore Nott.

Dean se renfrogna sans rien ajouter, et se laissa tomber contre le mur, histoire de se reposer un peu.

Drago prit un sachet de poudre blanche que lui tendait Craig Montague, et se dirigea vers une cabine pour effectuer sa consommation le plus discrètement possible.

Ron s'appuya nonchalamment contre un lavabo tout en mâchonnant un chewing-gum à la fraise, ses cheveux roux lui tombant dans les yeux.

– Ron, ne me dit pas que tu vas toucher à la drogue ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude à son meilleur ami.

– Hein ? J'ai pas entendu ce que t'as dit. Si ça te dérange pas de répéter...

– Non laisse tomber, déclara le brun à lunettes en reniflant l'odeur de cannabis que dégageait la chemise du rouquin.

En réalité en cet instant précis, c'est lui qui laissait tomber. En même temps avec un être aussi puéril que Ronald, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner.

– Ma parole, Ron est déjà défoncé, s'exclama Neville.

– On peut éviter de parler de ce cas désespéré s'il te plaît ? Maugréa Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver lors qu'on n'a même pas réussi à sortir du château.

À l'autre bout des toilettes, les serpentard sortaient déjà les paquets de havane, qu'ils s'empressaient de tirer en longues bouffées plus exaltantes les unes que les autres.

– Alors Drago, cette bolivienne ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

– Pas mal, pas mal. Ça m'étonne d'en trouver de si bonne qualité à Pré-au-Lard mais il faut croire que le réseau marche bien. Tu veux goûter ? Il reste 6 grammes.

– Ouais vas-y, fait tourner.

Drago s'assit en équilibre précaire sur le rebord d'un lavabo, avant de piocher dans la boîte de cigares étendue à même le sol.

– Venez, on se tirent pendant qu'ils fument leur merde cancérigène, s'écria Cormac. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance les portes sont encore ouvertes.

– Elles seront tout autant ouvertes que les cuisses d'une jeune vierge effarouchée comme ta copine Hermione, ricana Théodore Nott. Autant dire qu'elles seront closes.

Harry soupira puis s'assit à-côté de Seamus qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Soudain il se leva d'un coup en voyant une forme spectrale passer à travers la porte des toilettes.

– J'ai de la compagnie à ce que je voie, s'écria avec hypocrisie une voix féminine qui semblait venir de nulle part.

– Oh non ! Soupira Dean. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver.

Tous levèrent les yeux pour regarder le fantôme qui se dirigeait vers eux à travers la fumée des cigares.

– Ouais c'est sûr qu'à côté de Mimi Geignarde les dix plaies d'Egypte sont une bénédiction, soupira Ron en aspirant une dernière ligne de cocaïne.


	3. Squib & fighting spirit

**Chapitre 3 : Squib & Fighting Spirit**

 **.**

Mimi Geignarde était de loin le pire fantôme de l'établissement, même devant le Baron Sanglant et Peeves. Avec son air de petite fille modèle elle cachait bien son jeu de véritable garce. Et pour sûr c'était une garce ! Même les Serpentard arrêtèrent de discuter entre eux pour la regarder.

– Oh, les vilains garçons..., se pâma-t-elle exagérément en se posant sur un conduit de la tuyauterie.

Son corps translucide laissait passer les objets à travers, comme s'il s'agissait d'un voile. Malheureusement si son corps n'était plus là, son esprit par contre était encore bien présent, pour le plus grand malheur des étudiants.

– Que-ce que vous me cachez cette fois-ci ? Aller, avouez vos péchés mignons mes petits. Maman ne vous fera pas de mal.

– Que-ce que tu veux ?! S'écria Dean, ulcéré par son attitude.

Le fantôme le regarda avec ses lunettes d'un autre âge qui lui glissaient sur le nez. Puis il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Mais je veux faire comme vous, moi. Je veux simplement m'éclater !

– Chut ! Tu vas la fermer, oui ? S'énerva-t-il en faisant des gestes menaçants dans sa direction. Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait tellement drôle. Mais les histoires mélodramatiques ça n'a jamais été mon truc, moi je veux juste m'amuser avec vous.

Dean se renfrogna dans son coin, tout en protégeant son sac. Ron qui était toujours défoncé à l'herbe blanche émit un flot de paroles inintelligibles (sauf pour lui peut-être).

– Oh, voilà le beau Drago Malefoy ! S'exclama Mimi Geignarde après un bref examen des garçons se trouvant dans la salle. Elle descendit en piqué vers lui, ce qui déclencha une hostilité immédiate chez ses sbires.

– Restez où vous êtes, ordonna le beau blond en mettant une main pour contenir Crabbe et Goyle.

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur en examinant la tenue du fantôme qui s'approchait de lui, retenant un éclat de rire.

– Donne-moi un peu de cette poudre blanche, déclara Mimi en lui arrachant presque des mains un sachet à moitié vide qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

– Bon, maintenant on va jouer à un petit jeu tous ensemble, OK ? Dit-elle d'un air mi- joueur et mi-menaçant.

– Il faudrait déjà que tu commences par dire les règles, rétorqua Drago. Ton petit jeu tu sais où tu peux te le mettre sinon.

Elle le regarda avec amusement avant de reporter son attention sur le reste du groupe. Elle agita le sachet au-dessus de sa tête.

– Si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille tout dire à Dumbledore, vous n'avez qu'à suivre les règles et tout ira bien. Alors maintenant voici les règles : prenez chacun un sachet de drogue et suivez-moi !

Chacun obéit sans trop réfléchir, laissant planter là Seamus toujours inconscient et Ron qui était en train de planer.

Mimi Geignarde les conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes des filles toutes proches. Après être passé à travers la porte sans aucune gêne, elle les invita à la suivre. Drago et sa clique ne se firent pas prier pour casser la serrure d'un coup de baguette et rentrer en coup de vent dans l'antre des femmes.

Dès le départ, Goyle se retrouva hors course : il glissa sur le sol humide et imprégné de champagne, et partit dans le décor, se prenant un mur de plein fouet. Neville se retrouva avec Astoria sous une douche de champagne pendant que Craig Montague plongeait par terre et bu la tasse. Cette scène irréelle se déroula sous les cris hystériques des filles et les rires de Mimi.

Bientôt une quantité impressionnante de poudre blanche tomba des sachets que le fantôme tenait entre les mains, pour atterrir sur la tête des différents protagonistes.

Ainsi, Cho se retrouva blanche comme neige et Théodore Nott se retrouva enseveli sous une montagne de plants de cannabis encore verts (je vous laisse imaginer la scène).

Harry était le seul à ne pas prendre part au spectacle : il cherchait en fait Ginny des yeux.

La jolie rousse était en train d'aider Luna, à moitié suffocante à cause de toute la cocaïne qui était tombé sur son visage.

– Vous n'avez rien, ça va ? S'inquiéta le brun à lunettes en s'approchant d'elles.

– Euh...si tu pouvais prendre Luna en charge ça m'arrangerait bien, parce que là elle a l'air un peu ailleurs.

– Elle est tout le temps ailleurs de toute façon, alors que-ce que ça change ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire sans se préoccuper du véritable capharnaüm qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Après un bref signe de tête à la benjamine Weasley, Harry s'éclipsa hors des toilettes avec Luna sous le bras.

Hermione avait trouvé le moyen le plus sûr pour échapper à toute cette pagaille ambiante : une cabine, bénite en la circonstance. Elle farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver un vêtement de rechange pour remplacer sa jupe d'étudiante toute barbouillée de champagne et de mousse. D'ailleurs les vapeurs de l'alcool commençaient à lui monter à la tête, si bien qu'elle se sentait un peu engourdie et ankylosée. Ses mouvements étaient lents à cause de la fatigue, mais ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à se refermer sur le tissu en jean de son mini-short qu'elle mettait d'habitude en été.

Mais soudain, un jet de poudre blanche vient tomber sur sa chemise d'étudiante, qui se mis soudainement à empester la came. Quelle horreur ! C'était sûr et certain, le personnel de Poudlard allait débarquer sur les lieux d'un moment à l'autre. Mais au moins personne ne la verrait si elle se cachait ici.

– Hermione tu es là ? Demanda Ginny en criant pour couvrir le vacarme.

– Oui, mais je me change.

– Oh, excuse-moi. Dis-moi quand tu as fini, on ferait bien de se barrer quand il est encore temps !

Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver. Les hurlements de Crabbe, les beuglements de Montague, les piaillements de Pansy, les rugissements de Blaise...(bienvenue au zoo de Londres mademoiselle Granger, voici vôtre ticket d'entrée, vous commencerez par la ménagerie peut-être ? Sans oublier le vivarium bien sûr) BREF.

Hermione déboutonna sa chemise et baissa sa jupe, qu'elle mit tous deux dans son sac en se jurant de les laver plus tard. Heureusement ses sous-vêtements n'étaient souillés par aucun liquide ni aucune poudre, c'était déjà ça.

Mais bien malencontreusement Mimi Geignarde profita par inadvertance du spectacle de la Gryffondor à-moitié dénudée. Hermione se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil devant le regard moqueur que lui jeta Mimi.

– Oh là, là mais que vois-je ? La miss-je-sais-tout nous offre un bien joli spectacle ! Que-ce que tu allais faire ? Tu as cru que je ne te grillerais pas ?

– Arrête de me regarder, s'étrangla la jolie brune en devenant cramoisie.

– Petite coquine ! Ça veux jouer à l'exhibitionniste ma petite ? Eh bien on va jouer, ne t'inquiète pas !

Dans un rire strident, Mimi Geignarde se saisit du sac d'Hermione et le suspendit au-dessus de la cuvette. La fureur fit rougir encore plus les joues de la brunette, qui fronça le nez de rage.

– Oh, tu as de biens belles tâches de rousseur sur le visage ! Ricana Mimi avec un semblant de compassion. Voyons si tu en a autre part, dit-elle en passant au travers de la jeune fille.

Hermione sentit un grand courant d'air froid passer entre ses fesses et ne put retenir un frissonnement incontrôlé.

– Ah, je te fais de l'effet en plus, eh bien on aura tout vu, ma petite c'est le cas de le dire.

– Eh, Mimi ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage en pointant sa baguette en direction du fantôme. Aguamenti !

Une fontaine d'eau jaillit aussitôt et aspergea Mimi, qui disparut dans la cuvette des toilettes dans un cri strident, qui se répercuta partout sur les murs.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur le couvercle des toilettes, alors qu'un grand silence s'abattait soudain sur la pièce.

– Tirons-nous ! S'exclama Cormac. On nous a peut-être repérés.

Une grande agitation s'en suivit, et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit bruyamment.

– Hermione, ouvre la porte ! S'exclama Ginny. On sera bloquées ici sinon.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Laisse-moi rentrer alors, j'ai pas envie d'aller à Azkaban.

À contrecœur elle laissa rentrer la rousse dans sa cabine, attirant aussitôt son attention.

– Mais enfin Hermione, que-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me change. Tes copines de Serpentard ont bousillé ma jupe et mon chemisier.

Alors qu'elles discutaient, la lumière s'éteignit soudainement, laissant la place à une obscurité totale. Seule la respiration légèrement saccadée des deux jeunes filles troublait le silence. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Ginny se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de leur cabine pendant qu'Hermione enfilait en vitesse son mini-short en toile de jean et un débardeur. Au même instant Cho, Tracey et les deux sœurs Grengrass sortirent d'une cabine latérale. Dans la pénombre elles remarquèrent Goyle en train de reprendre ses esprits au pied des lavabos.

– Lève-toi gros bêta, le pressa Blaise en le secouant comme un sac à puces. Et efface-moi toutes ses traces de coke je t'en prie.

Goyle se releva péniblement et rejoignit le petit groupe à l'entrée des toilettes des filles. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Théodore Nott, Neville et Dean.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir principal qui permettait d'accéder aux escaliers. Mais il n'y avait personne.

– Où sont les autres ? Demanda Ginny.

– Je crois bien qu'on les a perdus, marmonna Blaise. Et merde, j'étais sûr que ça arriverait à un moment où à un autre. Bon, Théo on va chercher tes pétards en attendant. Suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe descendit calmement et lentement les escaliers pour veiller à ne pas réveiller les diaboliques tableaux de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, froid et vide à une heure aussi avancée. Après un bref signe de tête de Blaise, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier permettant d'arriver aux cachots. Des torches étaient accrochées aux murs de pierre, éclairant faiblement leur chemin.

– Bon, voilà les locaux du concierge, déclara Blaise en s'arrêtant devant une porte gothique en bois. Théo, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

– Quoi ? J'y vais tout seul ?

– C'est tes pétards après tout. Aller, ne me dit pas que tu as la frousse ? Regardez-moi ce sorcier fragile, ricana-t-il en pointant un doigt moqueur sur son torse.

– C'est bon j'y vais, maugréa Théo en s'approchant de la porte. Alohomora !

La porte grinça sur ses gonds lorsque le jeune homme l'ouvrit d'un coup brusque. L'obscurité empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ça puait vraiment là-dedans, comme dans la cage d'un fauve. Blaise s'empressa de refermer la porte, laissant le pauvre Théo seul dans la pénombre avec cette odeur de moisi pour unique compagnie.

Les locaux du concierge se limitaient en fait à une salle de stockage avec un placard à balais et à une chambre (si on pouvait parler de chambre pour la chose immonde qu'était Rusard).

Théo s'avança prudemment, le « parfum » écœurant d'eau de javel ne masquant pas une odeur plus abominable encore d'urine et de fromage moisi.

En dépit de tous ces obstacles odorants, il parvint à arriver jusqu'au placard à balais et à fouiller dedans. C'était là en effet que le concierge rangeait les objets confisqués.

– Ah, c'est bon je les ais ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire de triomphe.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de chaud et poilu se frotter contre sa jambe, et entendit un miaulement.

Théo se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Miss Teigne, le chat du concierge.

– Fiche le camp sale bête, s'énerva-t-il avec des gestes menaçants dans sa direction.

Le chat évita facilement ses mouvements brusques avant de se remettre à miauler. Théo tenta de la frapper avec son pied, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Le chat était bien trop rapide pour lui.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le petit groupe se cacha à l'angle du couloir principal des cachots.

– Mais il est con ou quoi ? Grogna Blaise. Il ne sait toujours pas que Miss Teigne appelle son maître quand elle miaule ?

– Je crois que c'est fini pour lui, murmura Cho en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Dans la pénombre ils distinguèrent Rusard, une bougie à la main, ses jambes arquées avançant rapidement. Il respirait bruyamment, visiblement essoufflée.

– Doucement ma belle, doucement. Pourquoi tu miaules comme ça ? Dit-il tout en cherchant sa clé parmi l'immense trousseau qu'il avait à la ceinture.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, il trouva enfin la bonne clé et l'inséra dans la serrure avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

Théo sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, suivit d'une respiration rauque de l'autre côté de la porte. Dans la panique, il se réfugia dans le bouge ou Rusard dormait, et se cacha derrière la porte, baguette en main avec ses pétards dans l'autre.

– Et bah alors ma belle ? Marmonna le concierge. Que-ce qu'il y a ? Dit à papa ce qu'il y a.

Pour toute réponse le chat se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître, qui la suivit d'un air méfiant.

– Mais qu'est-ce que...

Rusard n'eût pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, que Théo pointait sa baguette sur sa gorge et le plaquait contre le mur peint à la chaux de cet endroit malodorant.

Le Serpentard se bouchait le nez d'une main tout en continuant de tenir en joue le concierge effrayé. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de tête, et sans que Théo ne le vienne venir Miss Teigne lui bondit dessus, plantant ses griffes dans son dos et dans sa nuque.

Le Serpentard poussa un hurlement en se tordant de douleur sur le sol, tandis qu'une boule de poils le harcelait en feulant.

– Je ne suis peut-être qu'un cracmol mais je sais encore m'y prendre avec des petits délinquants dans ton genre. Et tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux petits délinquants ? Non, tu ne sais pas ? Eh bien je vais te montrer, dit-il de sa voix chevrotante.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il sortit d'une armoire défoncée de multiples objets que Théo ne pouvait que distinguer vaguement dans la lueur diffuse que renvoyait la bougie. Rusard l'attacha au mur avec des chaînes reliées à un boulet, avant de lui bâillonner la bouche avec un énorme rouleau de scotch.

– Technique moldu, ricana Rusard. Ça marche à tous les coups. Pas vrai gamin ?

Théo n'entendait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait, encore terrassé par les griffures de Miss Teigne. Une fois que le jeune homme fut correctement enchaîné, le concierge posa divers instruments devant lui avec un rictus sadique sur le visage.

L'autre partie du groupe s'était réfugié dans la salle des trophées, au deuxième étage. Le silence était pesant, et l'obscurité oppressante.

– Bon, on va essayer de sortir dehors mais je ne vous garantit rien, déclara Drago.

– Comment ça ? Soupira Cormac.

– Tu vas voir.

Le beau blond ne prit même pas la peine de dégainer sa baguette ; il donna un grand coup de talon dans une des fenêtres de la salle des trophées, et les carreaux volèrent en éclats.

– Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? S'écria Pansy en se griffant les joues jusqu'au sang avec ses ongles.

– Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de tirer la gueule, répliqua Drago. À moins que tu ne veuilles plus t'amuser ?

Elle le regarda d'un air désespéré pendant quelques instants tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur le reste de la petite troupe.

– Vous me suivez ou pas ?

– Ouais, déclara Cormac. Je vais y aller en premier.

– Essaie de ne pas te casser quelque chose en tombant, on est quand même à plus de cinq mètres du sol.

Cormac sauta dans le vide en murmurant un sort. Il atterrit en douceur sur un matelas qu'il avait fait apparaître.

– Je passe en dernier, déclara Drago. Que-ce que vous allez faire de ses deux-là ? Interrogea-t-il en désignant du menton Seamus toujours assommé et Luna qui était dans les vapes.

– On s'en occupe, répondirent Harry et Ron.

L'atterrissage se passa bien pour tout le monde et Drago fut le dernier à s'élancer du haut de la fenêtre brisée et ouverte aux quatre vents. Une brise chaude de fin de printemps fit voler leurs cheveux et leur caressa le visage. Ils avaient atterri dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, dont les lumières étaient toujours allumées au passage.

– On a enfin réussi à sortir c'était pas trop tôt, maugréa Montague en sortant un havane de sa poche et en s'allongeant dans l'herbe humide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Tracey, les mains sur les hanches.

– Bah, ça ne se voit pas ? J'attends les autres. On ne va pas faire la fête sans Blaise, penses-tu !

Tracey soupira, tout en lui tournant le dos. Bientôt tout le monde se tourna vers Drago, qui était censé diriger le groupe. Celui-ci les regarda d'un air méprisant, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme avant de daigner prendre la parole.

– On va envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur pour voir si la voie est libre, OK ?

Pansy, Crabbe et Montague approuvèrent mais les Gryffondor firent grise mine.

– Et je vais les désigner moi-même. Potter et Weasley, vous vous en chargez.

– Comment ? Et puis quoi encore ! On aura tout vu, s'exclama le rouquin.

– Au moins tu serviras à autre chose qu'à fumer de l'herbe à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Ron n'ajouta rien, mais grogna dans sa barbe. Harry n'avait pas bougé, fixant effrontément Drago.

– Tu cherches les ennuis Potter ? Ricana le roi des Serpentard en se rapprochant de lui.

– C'était nôtre soirée à la base Malefoy, dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe du nom de son pire ennemi. Et dans ma soirée je fais ce que je veux.

– Bien dit Potter. Seulement, que dirait-tu si je te disais que cette petite mission d'éclaireur comporte plus d'attrait que tu ne le crois ?

– Vas-y fait moi rêver, ironisa Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

– Disons que dans la cabane du géant se trouve une quantité de boissons assez appréciable. Disons que pour toi et ton pote le rouquin se sera buffet à volonté.

– Mmh...bon c'est d'accord. Et vous, vous faites quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

– On attendra les autres. Et ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher.

Harry fit signe à Ron de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Comment cela se faisait que Hagrid ait de l'alcool chez lui ?

Les deux compères traversèrent avec difficulté le potager du garde-chasse, le sol étant embourbé à cause des récentes pluies saisonnières. Mais finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la petite cabane en bois dont l'unique fenêtre était encore éclairée.

– Que-ce qu'il fiche là-dedans ? Interrogea Ron ;

– Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, rétorqua Harry.

Tous les deux retinrent un fou rire à l'idée de Hagrid se baladant en robe de chambre avec son éternel nappe qui lui servait de mouchoir. Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la cabane s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et ils entendirent les aboiements de Crockdur.

– Tout doux mon grand, dit Hagrid en lui flattant la tête. Je vais chercher une pelle et après on va tous les deux au potager.

Cachés à l'angle de la cabane, les deux Gryffondor n'avaient aucun risque d'être vu et soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque le garde-chasse sortit de chez lui pour se rendre dans le potager.

– C'est bon Harry, la voie est libre.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'introduire tous les deux dans l'antre du géant en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Théo ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte que le vieux concierge fou n'était plus là. Mais il était toujours solidement attaché à ce foutu mur de pierre humide. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il tenta de fouiller dans ses poches avec le peu de mouvements qui lui était permis. Il avala un peu de MDMA pour faire passer son mal de crâne et oublier un peu tout ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, il prit peur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

– Eh Théo, t'es où ? Chuchota une voix dans les ténèbres.

– Ici, gémit le jeune homme enchaîné.

– Ah, enfin on t'a retrouvé. Je vais te sortir de ce pétrin.

– Mais, t'es qui en fait ?

– T'es con ou quoi ? C'est moi, Blaise. Qui d'autre aurait bien voulu aller te chercher ?

D'un sort habile, il brisa les chaînes et Théo tomba au sol en se tenant les poignets.

– Aller relève-toi, on a réussi à accaparer l'attention du cracmol, mais ce vieux fou peut refaire surface d'un instant à l'autre alors barrons-nous d'ici et au plus vite.

Il prit les pétards de Théo tandis que celui-ci le suivait sans cesser de se masser les poignets. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu arriver jusqu'à la porte, un bruit de lutte se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri perçant et d'un grand coup sourd qui fit vibrer les vieilles plinthes de bois.

– Que-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ? Marmonna Blaise en ouvrant la porte.

Avec un cri de surprise, il se poussa sur le côté, entraînant Théo avec lui. Le corps sans connaissance de Rusard tomba de tout son long au milieu de la pièce.

– Est-ce que ça va là-dedans ? Interrogea Dean.

– Mais vous avez fait quoi bordel ? S'écria Blaise. Je vous avais dit de le maîtriser, pas de le massacrer ! Ont fait comment maintenant ?

– Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, j'étais bien obliger de l'immobiliser. Et puis il ne voulait pas fermer sa gueule alors j'ai dû le faire moi-même, déclara sans remords Gregory Goyle comme si c'était une habitude pour lui.

– Eh bien bravo ! S'énerva Blaise. Ce fou a dû alerter tout le château en plus. Aller, on se tire.

La petite troupe regarda d'un air dégoûté le corps inerte de Rusard, avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse vers le hall.

– Et bien sûr les portes sont fermées, marmonna Dean. Comment ont fait du coup ?

– Je t'avoue que là, j'ai un trou, avoua Blaise. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent évidemment vers Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise volonté.

– Jolies cuisses Granger, déclara allégrement Goyle en se léchant les babines.

– Gregory ! C'est pas notre priorité. Moi c'est le cerveau de Granger qui m'intéresse pour l'instant. Donc, une idée miss-je-sais-tout ?

Alors que Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, un rire strident se fit entendre dans l'obscurité. C'était un rire joyeux, mais un rire que personne ne voulait entendre.

– Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Pas lui, Merlin par pitié, gémit Neville en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

– On est dans une belle chiasse les gars, soupira Dean. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Peeves.

La voix rit de plus bel avant que Peeves n'apparaisse à leurs regards, ses grands yeux noirs et sa bouche tordue en un rictus grotesque.

– Eh oui mon petit, voilà l'esprit frappeur en personne. Ah je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir !

– Que-ce que tu veux ? Demanda agressivement Ginny.

Mais Peeves ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua de déballer son speech.

– Ah oui, je vais m'amuser comme jamais. De la schnaps, de la chnouf, de l'herbe, des culs, de la bagarre...j'adore ça moi ! Oui monsieur !

– Faites-le taire ! S'époumona Neville.

Peeves leur tournait autour sans cesser de ricaner comme un gamin de six ans le jour de Noël.

– Eh trou-du-cul ! Écoute-moi ! S'écria Blaise.

– Oh, oh tu cherches à faire le malin avec moi, gamin ?

– Tais-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu vas m'aider à ouvrir ses portes et en vitesse !

– Oh, il est mignon tout plein le petit métis...

Goyle et Théo durent retenir Blaise pour ne pas qu'il refasse le portrait à Peeves. L'esprit frappeur reprit ses tours de salle sans cesser de rire.

– Tu veux participer à la fête c'est ça ? Demanda Blaise.

– Exactement. Et je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir que lorsqu'il s'agit de fête, c'est toujours Peeves qui régale.

– Et bien là, tu vas trinquer mon grand. Aguamenti !

Le jet d'eau aspergea Peeves de plein fouet et celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise en se rejetant en arrière.

– Hermione c'est quoi ton plan ? S'exclama Dean pendant que Blaise continuait de tenir Peeves en respect. Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on se soit tirer avant que l'esprit frappeur ne rameute toute la troupe.

– Quelle troupe ?

– La troupe des fantômes pardi !

En effet, Peeves hurlait des appels au secours tandis que Blaise tentait de le maîtriser.

– Vous êtes vraiment trop bête, déclara Hermione. Vous savez très bien quel est le seul moyen d'ouvrir les portes de l'entrée.

– Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Théo.

– Les clés de Rusard. C'est bien beau de l'assommer mais encore faut-il lui prendre ses clés pour ouvrir les portes.

– Oh non ! Comment on a pu oublier ça ? T'es une génie Hermione, s'exclama Dean.

– Non, je suis juste logique. Et je vais aller les chercher pendant que vous vous occupez de l'esprit frappeur.


	4. Nocturnal bathing

Hello ! voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de continuer à laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Nocturnal Bathing**

 **.**

Dans la cabane de Hagrid, Ron et Harry découvrirent effectivement une quantité impressionnante de bouteilles d'alcool, la plupart étant même dangereuses à consommer. Il n'empêche qu'ils devaient faire vite car cet endroit était fort petit et ne leur permettrait pas de se cacher.

– Que-ce que tu crois qu'il élève encore comme animaux ? Demanda Ron à tout hasard.

– Que-ce que j'en sais ? Sans doute quelques scrouts à pétard. Pourquoi tu me demandes...

Harry se figea en regardant ce que son meilleur ami lui montrait du doigt.

– Oh mon dieu, ce sont...

– Des œufs d'acromentule, oui j'en ai bien peur.

– C'est répugnant.

Ron se retient pour ne pas dégobiller sur le sol et bu une gorgée d'hydromel aux épices pour faire passer sa nausée.

Soudain, ils entendirent tous les deux les aboiements de Crockdur tous proches, et décidèrent aussitôt de prendre la fuite. Pour échapper aux regards du garde-chasse, ils choisirent de passer par la seule issue qui s'offrait à eux : la porte de derrière de la cabane.

– Harry, que-ce que tu fais avec cette porte ?

– Je ne sais pas, le loquet est coincé on dirait.

– Pousse encore ! Tu n'as pas de force ou quoi ?

Mais c'était trop tard : Hagrid avait déjà ouvert la porte de devant. Dans un sursaut de panique, les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent sous le lit en patchwork du géant une fraction de seconde avant que Crockdur n'entre dans la pièce en aboyant.

– Eh le chien vient ici ! Appela Hagrid en frappant dans ses mains. J'ai besoin de me reposer, alors calme-toi.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit de pitance que l'on versait dans un bol, puis un juron d'Hagrid. Ron commença à se sentir vraiment mal, vu que le nid d'œufs d'acromentule se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Mais cette sensation n'était rien par rapport à ce qui leur arriva dans la minute qui suivit.

– Harry ?

– Ouais ?

– T'es toujours vivant ? Je dis ça parce que je crois que le ciel vient de nous tomber sur la tête.

– Oui je suis là. Je pense que le toit de la cabane à dû s'effondrer ou quelque chose comme ça.

En réalité, c'était seulement Hagrid qui venait de s'allonger sur l'énorme lit en bois sous lequel ils s'étaient cachés.

– Mais combien de kilos il pèse, bordel ? Chuchota Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

– Je ne veux pas savoir.

Ils entendirent le bruit peu rassurant du chien qui se rapprochait, pour finalement s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son maître. Hagrid finit enfin par éteindre la lumière au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Mais au moment où ils poussaient tous les deux un soupir de soulagement, le géant lâcha des gaz tonitruants et fort odorants. Ron fut à moitié asphyxié par l'odeur et se tient théâtralement le nez tout en poussant des injures silencieuses.

– Oh, c'est une infection ! Vient Ron, on y va, marmonna Harry entre deux hoquets.

Ils avancèrent à tâtons et ouvrirent la porte d'entrée avant de se faufiler dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur ils eurent l'impression d'être arrivés au paradis tant l'air était frais et salubre. Ils durent passer à nouveau par le potager rempli de flaques de boue avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le corps inerte de Rusard et fixa Miss Teigne dans les yeux. Le chat poussa un petit miaulement en dressant ses oreilles sur sa tête.

– Tu veux un câlin ? Viens me voir, aller n'ait pas peur, murmura Hermione d'un ton apaisant en lui tendant ses mains.

La jolie brune avait toujours su comment faire pour amadouer les animaux, et en connaissance de cause puisqu'elle avait un chat. Elle prit Miss Teigne dans ses bras et lui gratta l'arrière du crâne, puis derrière les oreilles. Bientôt le chat s'endormit et Hermione pu s'occuper du cas Rusard sans risque d'être griffée comme l'avait été Théo Nott.

– Alors, où sont ses clés ?

Elle hésitait franchement à toucher les vêtements du concierge, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils dégageaient une odeur peu avenante. Mais bon gré mal gré, elle tâtonna ses poches de veston pour voir si les clés s'y trouvaient.

– Moi à votre place jeune lady je regarderais plutôt à sa ceinture, déclara une voix froide comme le vent du Nord.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et failli hurler avant de reconnaître Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor. Elle ne s'était jamais faite à son aspect effrayant, avec sa tête qui penchait d'un côté tout en laissant voir un large trou sanguinolent au niveau de sa jugulaire. Mais ici, dans le noir son aspect était effroyable. Heureusement il avait l'air de bonne humeur en l'instant présent.

– Mais, que-ce qu'une jeune miss tel que vous fait à traîner dans les cachots à une heure pareille ?

Hermione se sentit rougir instantanément et balbutia :

– Je...je faisais ma ronde de nuit.

– Ah tout s'explique ! N'est-ce pas ma chère ? Mais dites-moi, que cherchez-vous exactement ?

– Hum...et bien je cherche...des clés que le concierge à emprunter à Hagrid, voilà.

– Oh, je vois. Alors finalement vous les avez trouvés ?

Hermione regarda à la ceinture de Rusard mais ne vit rien.

– Dans ses poches, dans ses poches ! S'exclama le fantôme. Excusez-moi de vous laisser ici jeune lady mais quelqu'un m'appelle. Au plaisir !

La brunette chercha dans une des poches de Rusard et trouva enfin les clés du château. Mais il y en avait tellement...

Qu'importe, se dit-elle. Au moins la bonne clé se trouve là-dedans et on pourra enfin sortir dehors. Elle courut à la suite du fantôme et se retrouva à nouveau dans le hall.

– Ah Hermione tu es enfin là ! Tu as les clés au moins ? Demanda Blaise.

– Oui c'est bon. Je ne sais pas laquelle permet d'ouvrir les portes mais c'est certain qu'elle se trouve dedans.

– Parfait. Mais dépêche-toi, je ne contiendrais pas Peeves longtemps.

Hormis Blaise et Dean qui continuaient d'arroser l'esprit frappeur, tout le reste du petit groupe était agglutiné contre les portes de crainte que Peeves ne décide de leur jouer un petit tour à sa façon. Hermione enclencha la première clé dans la serrure : évidement ce n'était pas la bonne. Alors qu'elle allait essayer avec une autre clé, une vague de froid se répandit dans le grand hall de l'école. Plusieurs ombres spectrales s'avancèrent à la lueur diffuse des torches qui brûlaient sur des socles soudés aux murs.

– Et voilà, maugréa Ginny. Cet enfoiré de Peeves à rameuté tous les fantômes de Poudlard. Comment on fait maintenant ?

Blaise et Dean arrêtèrent d'arroser Peeves, qui afficha une mine réjouie sur sa figure. Bientôt une dizaine de fantômes se rangèrent à ses côtés parmi lesquels notamment Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le Moine Gras, la Dame Grise, le Baron Sanglant, St Patrick et Edgard Clogg. Mais pire que tout, dans l'assistance des fantômes qui les regardait de haut se trouvait leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Cuthbert Binns.

– Alors, on fait moins les malins maintenant ? Ricana Peeves. J'adore la bagarre je vous dis ! J'adore la...

Il s'arrêta net lorsque le Baron Sanglant poussa un long râle rauque (c'était sa manière pour lui dire de se taire) semblable à un grand vent glacé. Puis il chuchota des mots incompréhensibles pour des oreilles humaines mais que les fantômes paraissaient très bien comprendre. En tout cas, la nature de ces mots ne faisait aucun doute : c'était des paroles de menace.

– Euh, Hermione ? Interrogea Ginny.

– Oui ?

– On a un petit problème alors tu ferais bien de te dépêcher.

La brunette en était à son cinquième essai, toujours infructueux. Derrière elle, le reste de la bande regardait comme pétrifiés les fantômes en train de délibérer à propos de leur sort.

– Hermione fait vite ! La pressa Neville. J'en peu plus, là !

– Oui eh bien tu n'as qu'as essayer d'ouvrir la porte toi-même puisque tu n'es pas content !

La situation devenait vraiment incontrôlable, d'autant plus que Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir cette foutue porte en chêne. Soudain sans prévenir, Peeves descendit en piqué et agrippa le trousseau de clés avec lequel Hermione se débattait depuis plusieurs minutes.

– Lâche ça petite peste ! S'écria l'esprit frappeur avec une grimace hideuse.

– C'est hors de question ! Répliqua la jeune femme en tenant fermement les clés.

Leur lutte se fit plus intense, chacun regardant l'autre dans les yeux. Ceux de Peeves étaient d'énormes billes noires remplies de malice tandis que le regard de la brunette était perçant, lançant des éclairs depuis ses prunelles chocolat.

– Que-ce que vous attendez vous autres ? Brailla-t-il en direction des fantômes qui flottaient dans les airs quelques mètres plus loin.

Les lèvres du Baron Sanglant (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier avant qu'il ne se tende comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à l'attaque.

– Eh, bande d'écrans de fumée prenez tous ça ! S'exclama Théo Nott en sortant un pétard que personne n'avait vu venir.

Il alluma la mèche d'un coup de baguette tout en le lançant en direction du groupe de fantômes. L'explosion fut assourdissante dans cet espace clos, et une fumée âcre et épaisse se répandit dans tout le grand hall de l'école. Hermione fut arrachée au trousseau de clés par la déflagration et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et le cul aux cieux.

Les cris perçants de Peeves et des autres fantômes se répercutèrent longtemps en échos sur les murs avant de s'éloigner petit-à-petit. Dans la touffeur de la fumée, Blaise tapota l'épaule d'Hermione.

– Eh miss-je-sais-tout ! Tu m'entends ?

– Oui, marmonna Hermione en se couvrant le nez avec ses mains et en respirant par la bouche.

– Tu as les clés au moins ?

– Non, je...Peeves les a prises, je suis tellement désolée...

Blaise poussa un juron avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Et voilà, ils étaient condamnés à rester à moitié morts dans le hall parce qu'ils n'avaient plus les clés pour ouvrir les portes. Super comme soirée !

Soudain Hermione toucha quelque chose en métal par terre. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'une clé du trousseau qui avait dû tomber pendant l'explosion du pétard.

– Blaise ! Il reste une clé, regarde ! S'écria-t-elle en lui mettant sous le nez le précieux sésame pour sortir de cet enfer.

– Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit la bonne.

Hermione mit la clé dans la serrure, et après une forte poussée du coude les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant rentrer la douce brise de la liberté au si bon parfum. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, respirant avec délectation l'air frais et pur sous la lumière des étoiles du mois de mai.

La porte en chêne se referma, et le cauchemar qu'ils venaient de vivre ne fût soudain plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Goyle et Théo se jetèrent sur l'herbe comme des enfants, profitant de l'immense parc du château. Cho et Tracey sortirent une bouteille de whisky pur malt qu'elles partagèrent en riant aux éclats, trinquant à leur liberté retrouvée.

– Vous croyez que les autres sont où ? Interrogea Dean.

– On s'en fout, on fera la fête avec ou sans eux. On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour des prunes quand même ! Lui répondit Astoria Greengrass.

Pendant ce temps-là de l'autre côté du parc, Harry s'était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe tout en écoutant le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, un cigare dans la bouche, une bouteille de bièreaubeurre à ses côtés, il contemplait le ciel étoilé avec ravissement. Finalement cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça...

Après s'être assoupi quelques minutes, Harry décida de se lever et de rejoindre Ron, qui flânait tel un joyeux luron en se dirigeant vers le vieux chêne séculaire du parc de Poudlard.

– Tu ne m'attends même pas ? Interrogea le brun à lunettes en haussant un sourcil.

– Oh c'est bon Harry, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat ! J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus tu deviens susceptible.

– Ouais si tu veux. En attendant tu devrais t'essuyer le coin de la narine, il y a quelque chose de blanc dessus.

Ron rougit fortement en se passant rapidement la main sur le nez, essayant ainsi vainement de cacher son évidente consommation de cocaïne.

– Surtout ne dit rien à ma mère, elle me tuerait si elle apprenait ce qu'on fait en ce moment. Et avec Ginny en plus.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre d'aller tout dire à ta mère ? Allons Ron, tu me connais mieux que ça tout de même.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en parlant de tout et de rien, savourant la tiédeur bienheureuse de l'endroit. D'ailleurs ils ne tardèrent pas à voir les reflets scintillants des eaux du lac noir, près duquel se trouvait le vieux chêne.

– Tu veux un bonbon ? Demanda Ron.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

– Oh, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Goûte et dis-moi si c'est bon au lieu de faire ta prude.

– Je ne suis pas une prude, maugréa le brun en piochant dans le sachet que son ami tenait à la main.

Le goût était délicieux, un mélange d'arôme de menthe et de grenade qui lui donnait cette saveur sucrée et alléchante.

– Donne-moi-en un autre.

– Ah, tu vois que ça te plaît finalement ! Rit le rouquin en lui tendant d'autres friandises.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement au pied du chêne, sur les immenses racines qui sortaient du sol à la base du tronc. Ron utilisa l'écorce de l'arbre pour allumer une cigarette, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son ami.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

– Tu le fais à la façon moldue ! Ah je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte de ce genre de pratiques Ron.

– C'est toi le moldu, moi je suis né dans une famille respectable.

– Et tu as bien raison. Si tu savais le nombre de conneries qu'a fait Dudley...une vraie calamité ce type. Je crois même qu'avec sa bande ils s'amusaient à allumer des briquets et à péter sur la flamme pour qu'elle s'éteigne. Je crois que c'était un rite de passage ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

– Eh bah..., commenta Ron.

– Tu m'en offre une ?

– De quoi ? Une clope ?

– Eh bien oui, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'offrir d'autre.

– Espèce d'enfoiré, dit Ron en riant. Tu verras quand je deviendrais gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Et franchement je suis bien parti, dit-il en exhibant fièrement ses biceps.

Ils fumèrent en toute quiétude au pied de l'arbre, la lueur des braises rougeoyant comme une lumière rassurante dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Harry sursauta soudainement en entendant des éclats de voix tous proches.

– Ron, j'entends des voix.

– Ouais moi aussi.

Ils se retournèrent et distinguèrent des silhouettes humaines dans l'obscurité. Harry avait une vue médiocre à cause de sa myopie mais il avait une ouïe affûtée, si bien qu'il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de voix féminines.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe tout en essayant de voir aussi loin que sa rétine le lui permettait.

– On s'approche ? Suggéra Harry.

– Ouais bonne idée. C'est sûrement les filles de l'autre groupe, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'elles mijotent.

Ils se rapprochèrent des rives du lac et se cachèrent derrière d'épais buissons pour ne pas être vus (

(précaution sans doute inutile compte tenu de l'obscurité ambiante, mais bon on ne sait jamais dixit Harry ).

– Mais, ce ne serait pas Hermione là-bas ? Murmura Ron avec surprise en montrant du doigt une silhouette assise dans l'herbe non loin d'eux.

– Et moi je crois apercevoir Ginny, déclara Harry.

Ils se turent et tentèrent de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Harry avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer à cause de sa vue médiocre mais au bout d'un moment il vit très clairement Hermione se lever et s'éloigner du petit groupe de filles qui discutaient sur la pelouse.

– Eh Ron tu...

Harry se tu en voyant que son meilleur ami n'était plus là. Sans doute était-il en train de suivre Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire et une pointe de jalousie monta au cerveau du brun à lunettes. Mais à sa grande stupeur, il vit que la jolie brune se trouvait juste à côté du bosquet où il s'était caché et Harry failli avoir un infarctus.

Et ce n'était rien car la seconde d'après, il entendit des éclats de rire et se retourna brusquement. Sous la lumière du clair de lune, les filles qui discutaient depuis tout à l'heure se mettaient à se déshabiller et certaines couraient déjà en direction du lac noir. Quelques cygnes qui barbotaient à la surface de l'eau levèrent la tête en raison de tout ce bruit.

Mais où diable était donc passé Ron ? Cette question quitta immédiatement le brun à lunettes lorsqu'il vit que Hermione commençait elle aussi à retirer ses vêtements. Et là, il tomba à la renverse.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un bain de minuit ?

Vraisemblablement oui, car il entendit des bruits d'éclaboussures ce qui signifiait que les autres filles étaient déjà à l'eau. Et lorsqu'il entendit le carillon de l'horloge de Poudlard qui sonnait les douze coups de minuit, il en eu la certitude : oui c'était bien un bain de minuit qui était prévu au programme.

Par miracle Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait là, ce qui relevait vraiment du miracle. Et chaque seconde qui passait, l'excitation montait en lui au fur et à mesure que la jolie brune enlevait toujours plus de centimètres carrés de tissus.

– T'es mon amie mais là je peux pas, murmura Harry en débouclant sa ceinture et en ouvrant sa braguette. Là je peux pas.

Il s'astiqua la guirlande avec de plus en plus de vivacité tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, tandis que Hermione dégrafait sa jupe d'étudiante et déboutonnait lentement son chemisier.

– T'es pas qu'une amie, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi maintenant, hoqueta Harry entre deux soupirs de jouissance. Oh si tu savais Hermione...

La brunette se débarrassa de ses collants, dernier reste de ses habits d'uniforme. Elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements devant les yeux noyés par le désir de Harry. Sa silhouette svelte et gracieuse se découpait sur le ciel sombre de façon magnifique, ses cheveux indomptables emportés par la chaude brise du printemps qui faisait onduler les eaux du lac.

Hermione s'éloigna en direction de la berge du lac noir, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de continuer à s'astiquer activement tout en la suivant de loin. C'était dingue qu'en faisant autant de bruit elle n'ait pas remarqué sa présence. Mais bon, tant mieux dans ce cas, se dit-il.

Harry vit la jolie brune retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements avec une grâce à faire frémir d'envie le plus insensible des hommes.

Elle jeta négligemment ses affaires sur la rive avant de rentrer sensuellement dans l'eau et de faire quelques brasses. Harry observait fiévreusement l'objet de ses fantasmes plonger la tête sous l'eau puis la relever hors de l'eau et redresser ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval, envoyant des gerbes d'eau dans toutes les directions. Même les filles qui se baignaient un peu plus loin n'existaient plus pour Harry. La seule qui existait c'était elle, et uniquement elle. Personne d'autre n'avait d'importance. Là, sous la lumière du clair de lune elle était tellement belle...

Deux cygnes blancs s'approchèrent de la brunette et elle entreprit de les caresser tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre ? Souffla une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et vit Ron qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de malice. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de sa part.

– Tu...tu es sûr ? Balbutia-t-il.

Ron haussa un sourcil moqueur, certain de son affirmation.

– C'est le moment et l'endroit idéal. Si tu veux tenter ta chance avec elle, c'est maintenant...ou jamais. À toi de voir, mon pote.

Voyant que Harry hésitait encore, Ron n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et poussa brusquement son ami dans l'eau froide en riant.

Harry se débattit quelques secondes contre un ennemi invisible avant d'émerger à la surface du lac. Et il vit que Hermione le regardait, l'air tout aussi surprise et gênée que lui.

– Hermione, excuse-moi de te déranger. S'il te plaît, permet-moi de partager avec toi cette baignade nocturne.

– Oh Harry...

– Dis-donc, les cygnes sont dociles avec toi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva juste à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

– Tu es si belle ce soir, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ta peau est si douce. Hermione, je te désir.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'envoûtant aussitôt par se simple regard. Engourdi par ses vêtements, Harry se débarrassa rapidement de ses tissus inutiles avant de prendre l'autre main de la jolie brune.

– Oh je te désir Hermione. Oui c'est vrai, tu ne rêves pas. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...

– Je n'affirmerais pas le contraire à ton égard.

Harry lui sourit et elle lui sourit. Tous les deux s'enlacèrent, plaquant leurs deux corps surchauffés par leur désir l'un pour l'autre. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en riant à gorge déployée tandis qu'il agrippait ses jambes pour qu'elle les enroule autour de son bassin.

Dans un battement d'ailes, les deux cygnes s'envolèrent pour se poser plus loin sur le lac, laissant les deux amants seuls dans l'obscurité.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu me désire, déclara Harry en souriant.

– Ça me paraît évident.

– Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Hermione se frotta contre le corps brûlant et trempé de Harry tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

– Parce que je t'aime Harry.

– Et c'est réciproque.

– Tais-toi maintenant, dit-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Tu vas goûter au parfum du paradis. Prêt pour aller au pays des délices ?

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et il répondit presque instantanément à ce baiser fantastique.

L'obscurité se fit totale alors qu'un carillon résonnait de plus en plus fort dans le lointain. Le brun sentit en plus de cela une pression sur son épaule.

– Harry réveille-toi ! Criait quelqu'un à ses oreilles en le secouant.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et contempla le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. Ron se trouvait à côté de lui, la mine impatiente.

– Pitié, arrête de crier comme ça. Que-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

– Ce sont les douze coups de minuit. Il faut y aller Harry, les autres se dirigent déjà vers la forêt interdite.

– Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve..., souffla Harry avec désespoir. C'est impossible. C'était tellement réel...oh misère et miséricorde, que Merlin me damne d'avoir des pensées pareilles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron. T'as encore fait un cauchemar ? T'arrêtais pas de dire des mots incohérents dans ton sommeil.

– Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda fiévreusement Harry.

– J'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu bandais comme un cheval, ricana le rouquin. Bon, et si on allait rejoindre les autres, tu en dit quoi ? Après tout, la fête ne fait que commencer.


	5. In the Depths of the Woods

**Salut à vous chers lecteurs.**

 **Bien longtemps après, je me décide enfin à poster le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je n'avait plus d'inspiration depuis un long moment, et puis récemment j'ai tout relu et je me suis dit qu'il était intolérable que je laisse cette histoire sans fin. La voici donc. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **A bientôt pour d'autres aventures ; )**

 **Théodore Barney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : In the Depths of the Woods**

 **.**

Harry et Ron durent courir pour rattraper le reste de leur groupe, ce qu'ils firent tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent complètement essoufflés en arrivant à hauteur de leurs camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous branliez vous deux ? bougonna Cormac en leur jetant un regard.

\- Y a Harry qui s'est assoupi c'est tout, répliqua Ron.

\- Un peu d'ecstasy ?

\- Ouais vas-y, fit le rouquin en s'emparant de plusieurs pilules que lui tendait Cormac.

En temps normal Harry aurait été le premier à empêcher le rouquin de se droguer, mais le brun était lui-même complètement shooté, et son cerveau était si embrumé qu'il ne prêtait qu'une attention très vague à ce qui se passait.

\- Stop ! s'écria soudain Pansy. Drago t'entend ? je crois que c'est les autres !

Le petit groupe se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine des premiers arbres de la forêt interdite. Drago Malefoy scruta les alentours et tendit l'oreille. Effectivement on entendait des cris dans le lointain.

\- Ça vient de l'autre bout du parc. Montague va les chercher et ramène-les ! ordonna-t-il.

Montague ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et il partit au galop dans la nuit noire avec pour seule lanterne la lumière de sa baguette. Cet empoté avait une chance sur dix de revenir tellement il était facile à une heure pareille de se perdre dans l'immensité du parc de Poudlard.

\- Putain mais c'est pas possible ! beugla Crabbe en tapant du pied dans l'herbe. Il est minuit passé et on n'est toujours pas dans cette foutue forêt !

\- Patience gros bêta, dit Drago avec mépris. On a réussi à sortir des murs du château, maintenant la forêt est à nous. Hagrid fait dodo dans sa cabane minable et Rusard…j'en sais rien et je m'en contrefiche.

\- Et Rogue ? risqua Parvati. Imaginez qu'il se balade la nuit dans le parc !

\- En vrai vu tout le raffut qu'on a fait dans les toilettes ça m'étonnerait pas que plusieurs profs se soient réveillés et arpentent le château, déclara Lavande.

\- Pff t'es débile pauvre gourde ! fit Pansy d'un air sarcastique. Qu'ils arpentent le château si ça leur chante, nous nous sommes hors de portée dans le parc ! jamais ils n'auront l'idée d'aller ici voir s'il y a des élèves !

Soudain, Seamus se réveilla. Le coup que l'armure enchantée lui avait donné était bien visible car matérialisé par une énorme bosse sur le front. Lorsqu'il se releva, il tangua sur ses jambes, et si Cormac ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait étalé dans l'herbe de tout son long.

\- C'est bon la belle au bois dormant ? t'es réveillée ? ricana Drago.

Seamus voulu lui flanquer une gifle, mais Vincent Crabbe l'emprisonna avec ses bras et lui fila une bouteille de vin de sureau pour qu'il se calme.

\- Merci de mater le lionceau Crabbe, ajouta le beau blond. On est pas trop de deux pour tenir en laisse toute cette ménagerie de fauves.

Soudain à la surprise générale un faisceau lumineux se dirigea dans leur direction. Rapidement ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de Montague qui revenait. Comment ce type sans cervelle avait-il pu ne pas se perdre ? voilà un bien curieux mystère qui ne serait sans doute jamais résolu.

\- J'ai rameuté les autres ! dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ils sont là derrière moi ! ils ont arrêté de faire du bruit pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer !

\- Précaution inutile, fit Cormac. Ici on est déjà bien loin du château. Aucun risque qu'on nous entende.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'autre groupe arriva devant eux. Ils étaient tous là : Blaise, Goyle, Théo Nott, les sœurs Greengrass, Tracey, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Cho Chang et…Hermione. En la voyant, Harry avala de travers sa gorgée de whisky pur malt et la recracha dans l'herbe. Je vous l'accorde il y a plus romantique comme accueil.

\- Ah bah enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Blaise. J'étais sûr qu'on allait se séparer à un moment ou un autre ! bref, l'important c'est qu'on soit tous sortis. Vous avez fait comment vous ?

\- Très simple mon pote, déclara Drago. On s'était tiré dans la salle des trophées après avoir quitté les toilettes, et là j'ai brisé une vitre avec mon talon. Après on a sauté dans le parc directement. On a croisé personne en chemin. Enfin, sauf Potter et Weasmoche qui sont aller chiper de l'alcool dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais t'inquiète le gros barbu il s'est rendu compte de rien. Il ronfle tellement qu'on l'entend depuis le potager.

\- Ouf ! et Crockdur aussi il est au pays des songes ? parfait alors ! se félicita Blaise. Nous ça a été un peu plus galère tu vois.

\- Ouais, embraya Dean. Figure-toi qu'on s'était mis en tête d'aller chercher les pétards de ce trou du cul de Nott, et comme ils se trouvaient dans la piaule de Rusard il a dû aller les y chercher. Cet imbécile de Nott a réussi à se faire prendre, mais heureusement Goyle a assommé Rusard et Blaise Zabini a délivré Nott. Ensuite on a chopé les pétards et on s'est tiré. Sauf que là encore pas de chance on est tombé sur Peeves l'esprit frappeur, et il a réussi à rameuter toute la troupe des fantômes de l'école.

\- C'est là que le génie d'Hermione nous a sorti du pétrin, ajouta Ginny. On avait assommé Rusard mais on avait oublié de prendre ses clés pour ouvrir les portes du hall. Du coup elle a je ne sais comment réussi à enjôler la terrible Miss Teigne pour subtiliser les clés du concierge, et Théo Nott a lancé un pétard dans le hall pour aveugler les fantômes. Hermione a ensuite réussi à nous ouvrir les portes en dépit de la fumée, et on s'est sauvés.

Drago jeta un regard rempli de malice à Hermione, et celle-ci le fixa d'un œil noir en retour.

\- Quoi Malefoy ? aboya-t-elle. J'ai sauvé six membres de ta maison, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me regarder avec ce petit air détestable.

\- Oh attend…tiens, dit-il en lui tendant de la cocaïne en poudre.

\- C'est ta manière de me remercier ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Interprète ça comme tu voudras, je m'en balance. Prend si ça peut te calmer. Tes cris m'insupportent, j'aimerais continuer à m'amuser comme je le faisais avant que tu n'arrives.

Hermione arracha la coke des mains de son propriétaire et la fourra dans une de ses poches. Et ce fut à elle d'afficher un sourire espiègle en voyant l'air surpris de Drago.

\- Alors comme ça tu penses me surclasser en tant que fêtard ? je ne savais pas que les stupéfiants avaient des effets différents suivant les personnes. Je crois que je sais tout autant m'amuser que toi si je consomme la même dose de produits illicites.

\- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, fit Drago en recouvrant aussitôt une expression moqueuse. T'as consommé quoi depuis qu'on est sortis de ta salle commune ? moi j'arrive déjà plus à compter tellement la liste est longue. Consomme autant que moi et après tu pourras parler.

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna d'elle et prit la tête de toute la bande à présent au complet. En rage, Hermione sortit la pochette contenant la poudreuse. Elle fixa ensuite les arbres tout proches qui marquaient le début de la forêt interdite. Une intense dose d'adrénaline envahi alors son corps et elle pensa : ce qui se passera dans cette forêt y restera et n'en ressortira jamais. Elle ne s'appelle pas la forêt interdite pour rien. Hermione, c'est cette nuit que tu peux briser tous les interdits. Tu n'en auras plus l'occasion ensuite.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la pochette puis versa un peu de poudreuse sur le dos de sa main. Elle approcha son nez de la substance, renifla, puis aspira de près l'ensemble de la poudre. La jeune femme releva immédiatement la tête et fixa avec des yeux grands ouverts ce qui l'entourait. C'est alors que sous ses yeux le monde changea. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait déposé un filtre devant sa rétine car tout ce qu'elle voyait était désormais plus brillant, plus chatoyant, plus intense, plus lumineux. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, les sensations étaient incroyables. C'est à ce moment sans doute que pour elle la barrière entre le monde réel et le pays des chimères devient floue. Toute excitée, Hermione sniffa cette fois-ci une grande quantité de poudre, renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux laisser la came pénétrer dans ses narines et atteindre son système nerveux.

\- WOW ! s'exclama quelqu'un tout près d'elle.

Hermione baissa la tête et vit Harry (mais était-ce bien Harry ? oui c'était lui) qui la regardait d'un air étrange.

\- T'y vas fort sur les doses…t'es sûre de vouloir…en prendre autant ?

\- Oh Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant précipitamment sur lui. Il faut que je bouge ! il faut que je danse ! viens allons dans la forêt ! allons faire la fête !

Encore complètement perturbé par son rêve (mais s'agissait-il vraiment d'un rêve ?), Harry n'en prit pas moins la main de celle qu'il ne considérait plus tout à fait comme son amie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Devant eux Serpentard et Gryffondor semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre le temps de la soirée. Dean et Seamus riaient aux éclats avec Astoria Greengrass et Tracey Davis, tandis que Pansy partageait une bouteille de bièraubeurre avec Cormac et que Gregory Goyle ne cessait de raconter des blagues à Ron. Tous s'éclairaient avec leurs baguettes pour voir où ils allaient, Drago ouvrant la voie. Certains comme Luna ou Cho étaient déjà tellement éméchés qu'on était obligé de les soutenir pour les aider à marcher. En l'occurrence Neville et Théodore Nott s'étaient chargés de ce travail peu agréable. Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, Vincent Crabbe sortit de son sac sa radio portative et mit de la musique.

\- C'est tellement une bonne idée ! hurla Ron en levant bien haut sa bouteille d'hydromel.

Son cri de joie se perdit dans la chaude brise de cette douce nuit de mai. Quelques-uns se joignirent au rouquin et se mirent à chanter en chœur les paroles de la chanson qui passait sur les ondes de la radio de Crabbe.

Hermione avait beau être parmi les rares à avoir consommé très peu de substances stimulantes ou extatiques, le peu qu'elle venait de prendre lui avait retourné les sens car c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait à de la came. Heureusement qu'Harry se trouvait avec elle car sinon il était fort probable qu'elle se serait écartée du sentier, et alors bon courage pour retrouver son chemin dans la forêt interdite ! la ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley pour ne citer qu'un exemple, n'en était jamais ressortie.

Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien sous le couvert de ces arbres grands et sombres qui ne fut imprégné d'une féérie toute particulière et en même temps d'une lugubre noirceur insondable. Y pénétrer c'était comme plonger dans l'eau trouble d'un lac, à la différence que là ils étaient loin sous la surface, représentée par la cime des arbres. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient hautes ces cimes ! N'auraient-ils pas dû en dépit de leur état d'extase et d'ébriété dû à l'alcool et la came, ressentir une peur panique ? après tout, ils étaient au cœur des ténèbres. La forêt était une jungle impénétrable d'une densité difficilement égalable. On marchait d'un pas, on rencontrait sur le bord du sentier un bosquet de ronces, on marchait encore un peu et on trouvait du polygonum, des grosses cosses rosées pleines de graines. Dans les abîmes obscurs de la nuit on pouvait entendre les cris sauvages d'une multitude d'animaux. Eux qui pensaient être tirés d'affaire en quittant le château et le parc…eh bien voilà qu'en réalité ils allaient droit au-devant du repère de bien des créatures peu recommandables. Il ne pouvait y avoir que des adolescents pour être aussi insouciants et inconscients, mais en vérité qui n'aurait pas envié cette bande de joyeux lurons déjantés ? Au moins n'étaient-ils pas sujets à la peur. Comment auraient-ils pu avoir peur ? ils étaient en train de faire la plus grande fête jamais vue à Poudlard !

L'ambiance de la forêt qui d'ordinaire aurait paru sinistre à n'importe qui leur apparaissait désormais uniquement comme mystérieuse, mais mystérieuse dans le bon sens du terme. La forêt recelait de mystères qu'ils étaient impatients de découvrir. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait les en empêcher.

Le petit sentier sur lequel ils traçaient leur chemin serpentait entre les arbres comme une rivière terreuse au milieu d'un labyrinthe de troncs innombrables. Dans le sous-bois on entendait distinctement des bruits furtifs de petites créatures nocturnes. Le temps d'un éclair on apercevait une paire d'yeux jaunes ou rouges qui brillaient d'une lueur intrigante dans l'obscurité, puis cela disparaissait comme un mirage. La forêt faisait apparaître puis disparaître bruits et visions, les créatures des bois étaient recrachées puis englouties par la nuit. Parfois on apercevait quelque chose en levant la tête vers les branches, d'autres fois c'était en fixant les bosquets au bord du sentier. Et la joyeuse bande continuait sa marche, les lueurs de leurs baguettes formant des petits phares de lumière dans l'océan de noirceur de la forêt. Dans son sillage, la cohorte laissait des bouteilles d'alcool vides, des sachets et des pochettes où traînait encore quelques milligrammes de poudreuse ou quelques feuilles de came.

Hermione dansa tout en marchant, chantonnant à tue-tête un air de musique qu'elle connaissait bien mais qui était complètement étranger à Harry. Le brun à lunettes avait toujours le cerveau sur courant alternatif, embrumé que celui-ci était par les effets de l'alcool et aussi sans doute par d'autres choses qu'il avait ingurgité par mégarde. Cependant il était encore assez lucide pour ressentir un fort désir envers la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et il avait encore assez d'énergie pour bander. Les flashs de son rêve se confondirent alors avec la forêt qui l'entourait. Les arbres s'écartèrent pour laisser la place au lac noir, et Hermione entama la languissante et langoureuse entreprise de se dévêtir. Et Harry sentit le désir qui grandissait, grandissait comme une boule de feu en lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait de brusques flux sanguins affluer vers son bas-ventre, il sentait les pulsations sous sa peau comme s'il était en transe à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme si son cerveau s'était débranché tout seul et avait laissé les commandes à ses seuls muscles et organes. Et c'était ça la vraie ivresse, il le sût immédiatement. Il était ivre de désir, fou de passion, avide de plaisir, en manque de de chair. Oui voilà, c'était un drogué de la chair, et actuellement il n'avait plus sa dose. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était sevré ? il ne savait plus.

\- Harry ? gloussa Hermione avec espièglerie.

Il eut l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle (il remarqua à sa grande déception qu'elle était entièrement vêtue). On dirait que tu dors les yeux grands ouverts. C'est un peu flippant.

\- Euh oui…tu voulais me demander quoi ?

\- Regarde ! chuchota Hermione comme s'ils risquaient d'être entendus.

Elle lui montra le sachet de poudreuse que Drago lui avait filé. Harry regarda d'un air interdit cette substance blanche dont l'odeur arrivait avec force à ses narines.

\- Ça te dit que je t'en fasse sniffer un coup ? tu en as déjà pris ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui non. C'est quoi ? de la bolivienne ?

\- Malefoy ne me l'a pas dit, fit Hermione en versant une ligne de poudre sur le dos de sa main sans cesser de marcher. Vas-y prend ton rail ! je m'arrête si tu veux.

Harry pencha sa tête vers la main d'Hermione, boucha une de ses narines et inspira par l'autre avec toute la force dont il était encore capable. Son corps tout entier subit un grand frisson, puis se calma.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- On s'en fiche des autres non ? ils sont devant mais ils vont vite, on est en train de les perdre. On n'est pas bien tous les deux ? hein Harry ? tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

\- Bah si bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il en souriant. Seulement Merlin seul sait sûr quoi on peut tomber dans les profondeurs de ces bois. Mieux vaut être à vingt-deux qu'à deux si jamais y a un danger qui se présente.

\- Du moment qu'on ne s'éloigne pas du sentier il n'y a aucun souci à se faire.

A ce moment-là, un faisceau lumineux d'une grande puissance éclaira la nuit. Dans le même temps une détonation caractéristique retentit dans l'air.

\- Théo Nott a lâché un de ses pétards, commenta Hermione en poussant un soupir.

\- En même temps vous avez risqué énormément pour aller les chercher dans la piaule de Rusard ! faut bien en profiter maintenant ! non mais c'est dingue : vous avez eu à affronter Rusard et Peeves ! quel enfer ça a dû être.

\- Je crains plus Mimi Geignarde tu vois. S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable d'alerter tout le château eh bien c'est elle.

\- Et quand tu es sortie du château…tu n'es pas allée faire un bain de minuit ?

\- Un bain de minuit ? fit Hermione en éclatant de rire. Quelle idée ! pourquoi penses-tu que j'irais me baigner à une heure pareille ?

\- Je ne sais pas…c'est assez sexy quand on y pense. En fait je te dis ça parce que vois-tu j'ai…

\- HERMIONE ! s'égosilla la voix de Ron loin devant eux. VIENS VOIR ÇA !

Hermione se mit aussitôt à courir, et Harry la suivit de près non sans insulter mentalement son meilleur ami aux tâches de rousseur. C'est essoufflé que tous deux arrivèrent auprès de Ron, qui se trouvait avec tous les autres de la bande.

\- Quoi Ronald ? s'énerva Hermione.

\- Chut ! là regarde !

La jolie brune dû plisser les yeux pour distinguer droit devant des formes sombres qui se mouvaient en silence à travers la forêt et qui passaient au passage par le sentier.

\- Ce sont des sombrals, déclara Harry. Tout un troupeau de sombrals. Punaise ils doivent être nombreux ! une centaine au moins ! leur flot à l'air intarissable.

\- Surtout Théo tu n'allumes pas tes pétards à deux noises ! l'avertit Tracey.

Ils attendirent ainsi de longues minutes en silence que le troupeau ait franchit le sentier et se soit évanoui dans la nuit.

\- Merci Ron de m'avoir appelé ! c'était impressionnant ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Ils n'ont même pas remarqué notre présence j'ai l'impression. Ils doivent s'en moquer.

\- Attention Weasmoche, ricana Drago, on se rapproche du repère des acromentules maintenant !

\- Pff arrête un peu Malefoy ! les acromentules vivent bien au-delà du sentier, on a aucune chance de les croiser si on reste sur ce chemin.

Cependant Ron s'était mis à respirer plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, et aussi avait-il sans doute pâli mais dans la lueur faiblarde et blafarde des baguettes il était impossible d'en avoir la certitude.

\- Ça va Granger ? fit Drago en ignorant superbement la remarque du rouquin. T'étais à la traîne dis-donc.

\- Eh bien quoi ? on n'est pas pressés que je sache, si ?

\- Moi j'ai hâte de trouver une petite clairière où on pourra se poser pour lancer les pétards et les serpentins lumineux sans risque d'embraser toute la forêt.

\- Eh bien va là où ça te chante Malefoy, moi je vais où bon me semble.

\- Pourtant tu me suis depuis qu'on a pénétré dans la forêt.

\- Je ne suis pas folle au point de m'éloigner du sentier mon pauvre.

\- Bon Malefoy tu la laisses tranquille ! s'énerva soudain Harry en s'interposant. Elle commence à s'amuser et toi tu veux encore tout gâcher !

\- Oh oh voyez-vous ça ! fit Drago en dirigeant le faisceau de sa baguette sur Hermione. Tu as consommé ce qui se trouvait dans la pochette à ce que je vois. Alors, verdict ?

\- C'est surcoté, mentit Hermione. A peine si j'ai ressenti deux-trois picotements d'excitation. En fait je crois que je peux m'amuser sans consommer de stupéfiants. Et sans ton aide Malefoy.

\- Oui c'est certain, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix qui dénotait tout le contraire. Tu feras attention, il t'en reste au coin de la narine gauche. T'as dû en sniffer beaucoup pour qu'il t'en reste. Mais bon, si tu dis que ça ne te fait rien, fit-il en haussant les épaules, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus pour toi. Moi je veux juste que tu t'amuses.

Ses dernières paroles sonnèrent bizarrement aux oreilles de la brune et elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Elle voulut répliquer, mais déjà Drago s'éloignait d'elle et se remettait en marche. Le reste de la bande continua à le suivre, et malgré elle Hermione le fit aussi.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense Harry mais tu sais ce n'est pas utile, je sais me défendre face à Malefoy. Euh…il me semble que tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que Ron ne nous interrompe pour nous dire de venir voir les sombrals ? j'ai raison ?

\- Ah oui…je te parlais de bain de minuit, fit Harry en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer à nouveau.

\- Dis-donc t'aurais pas des idées derrière la tête toi par hasard ? fit-elle en souriant.

Instinctivement, il hocha négativement la tête. C'est alors qu'Hermione ne lui prêta plus attention et se remit à danser au rythme de la musique qui sortait de la radio portative de Crabbe.

Toute l'immensité de la forêt leur appartenait, et pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point ils auraient dû se sentir comme des intrus dans ce vaste sanctuaire de créatures sauvages. Une chaude brise printanière faisait bruisser les ramures des arbres, ce qui faisait que ceux-ci semblaient chuchoter entre eux. Ils semblaient murmurer aux jeunes sorciers de partir de cet endroit, mais aucun d'entre eux ne leur prêtait attention. Ils continuaient de poursuivre leur chemin, s'enfonçant toujours plus avant dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

L'excitation de Harry était désormais à son comble. Dans le halo des lumières il observait Hermione qui marchait devant lui tout en dansant et chantant avec une grâce sensuelle. Elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur et d'un petit short en toile de jean qui épousait la forme de ses fesses et dévoilait ses longues jambes fines et galbées. Il avait une envie irrésistible de les toucher ses jambes, de les caresser, de les couvrir de baisers, de les lécher comme on lécherait une succulente glace au parfum fruité.

\- Ça va mec ? ricana Dean en marchant à ses côtés. Dis-donc joli paquet…

Harry baissa les yeux et constata que son érection était proéminente, une belle bosse déformant son pantalon à hauteur de son bas-ventre.

\- Moi à ta place je resterais pas comme ça. Si t'as besoin de te vider ne te retient pas. Tu pourras toujours nous rattraper après. Ce genre d'affaires c'est rapide en général.

\- Je t'intéresse à ce point ? soupira le brun. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mon gars t'inquiète.

Dean suivit le regard de Harry et constata que celui-ci fixait ostensiblement Hermione.

\- Oh oh…je vois. Bon bah je te laisse tranquille ! bonne chance ! tu vas assurer !

Et il disparût aussitôt de son champ de vision pour se porter vers l'avant. Harry continua d'observer l'objet de ses désirs comme si Dean n'était jamais intervenu, et en vérité peu importait qu'il fût réellement intervenu ou non. La femme qu'il avait sous les yeux était peut-être un mirage, mais en tout cas c'était un mirage délicieux, et qu'il contemplait avec une béatitude certaine.

Tout ceci, cette forêt, cette ambiance, ces lumières, ces bruits nocturnes, ces visions féériques d'une femme se trémoussant langoureusement, tout semblait si loin de la réalité, perdu quelque part dans un brouillard opaque qui était déconnecté du monde extérieur. Et c'était quelque chose d'étrange de se voir soi-même agir et parler tout en se contemplant, comme si notre propre corps était plus étranger à nous-mêmes que les choses qui nous entourait. Et il y avait à la vérité cette force mécanique irrépressible et indescriptible qui poussait les sens à vouloir s'éjecter hors du corps pour imprégner autre chose, posséder autre chose, se fondre dans autre chose. De tous les tourbillons, celui-ci était sans nul doute le plus puissant. C'était un ouragan silencieux, une tornade aveugle, un maelström sourd, un typhon insensible, un cyclone anosmique. Dans le ciel tourmenté des pensées et des idées, la lueur ne venait que de brefs et éblouissants éclairs, à la fois magnifiques et terribles. En dehors de ces lueurs, tout se perdait dans les limbes du néant, dans un gouffre béant où tout s'engouffrait pour ne jamais ressortir.

Aucun ne sût jamais quand le sentier terreux fût perdu, mais ce qui est à peu près certain c'est qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher au cœur des bois sans repères.

Harry ne voyait plus de ses amis que des formes obscures et des ombres qui se mouvaient entre les troncs d'arbres. Il avait depuis longtemps admis en lui-même qu'il n'avait plus qu'une vision confuse et décousue des événements, voir même totalement brumeuse. Le hasard voulait qu'il soit encore suffisamment conscient pour avoir conscience ne serait-ce que de cela, ce qui n'arrangeait pas pour autant la situation. Le corps humain était bien fait à la réflexion. Il n'avait pas besoin de cerveau en véritable état de marche pour pouvoir effectuer toutes ses tâches habituelles. La preuve, Harry continuait à marcher, à respirer, son cœur continuait à battre, son sang à circuler dans ses veines. Mais il le faisait par instinct, de cette manière primitive et mécanique que devaient avoir les premiers hommes, sans que les rouages de l'intelligence n'interviennent jamais. Ses sens avaient été irrémédiablement détraqués par la consommation de substances extatiques. Toutes les idées, toutes les réflexions sensées s'étaient envolées, toutes les informations mémorielles avaient été enfermées dans une boîte noire et englouties quelque part dans les abysses de la mémoire. Restait le simple désir, passionnel et charnel, brûlant comme la flamme ardente d'un feu dans la nuit d'encre, et les visions fantastiques qui défilaient comme des éclairs aveuglants, si réelles qu'on avait la sensation d'être ses visions plutôt que de les contempler.

Soudain, sans qu'il sache comment, il se retrouva hors des bois, et constata que toute la bande était arrivée dans une petite clairière, mais il ne constata cela qu'après déduction. En effet, son corps s'effondra presque instantanément de fatigue dans l'herbe et son regard se dirigea alors naturellement vers le ciel. Au lieu du dôme végétal formé par les arbres, le ciel était ici dégagé, magnifique écrin de velours sombre dans lequel brillait une multitude d'étoiles. Leur éclat fixe et immuable poussa les yeux de Harry à devenir également complétement fixes. Il n'avait même plus la sensation de cligner des yeux, et à vrai dire même s'il ne le sentait pas, il avait encore conscience que ses paupières devaient bel et bien être la seule chose à bouger à l'extérieur de lui-même. Il n'en avait cependant aucune certitude car il ne sentait plus son corps tout entier, mais il le devinait. Comment arrivait-il encore à deviner quoi que ce soit dans l'état qui était le sien ? sans doute quelques pensées parvenaient-elles encore à se frayer un chemin à travers des dédalles obscurs et d'inquiétants labyrinthes remplis d'impasses et de pièges mortels afin de transmettre leurs messages.

Une forme humaine s'agenouilla alors à son chevet, et à la lueur du croissant de lune qui illuminait une partie du firmament, il vit une svelte et gracile silhouette. C'était Hermione. Son regard se détourna alors des étoiles pour fixer les yeux de cette femme. Dans ses prunelles brillaient des éclats d'une sombre magnificence. Elle le toucha, et une décharge électrique secoua alors son corps tout entier. Ses sens venaient de se réveiller enfin.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et se frotta les yeux comme s'il émergeait d'un profond sommeil. Il entendit alors les bruits caractéristiques des pétards et vit Théo Nott qui en lançait depuis le centre de la clairière. Tout le monde poussait des cris d'exclamation véhémente, on dansait, on s'embrassait, on s'enivrait dans les baisers et l'alcool, dans l'herbe humide de la clairière et dans le ballet de lumières des pétards dans le ciel nocturne. Il n'y avait plus de temps ni d'espace, seulement la fête et uniquement la fête. La magie prenait forme, tangible, presque touchable du doigt.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Elle avait descendu plusieurs gorgées de whisky pur malt sur le chemin menant à la clairière, et elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour sniffer deux autres rails de coke. Cependant dans toute cette affaire elle avait temporairement perdu Harry de vue. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le sentier pour s'enfoncer au cœur des bois, elle avait un instant craint qu'il ne fut resté sur le chemin de terre, mais elle avait aperçu sa silhouette entre les arbres un peu en retrait, et elle s'était rassurée.

\- Il a l'air sonné, abonda Ron en s'accroupissant à hauteur de son meilleur ami. Il a peut-être abusé sur la péruvienne. Moi aussi je pensais qu'elle était soft, mais en vrai c'est la plus hard de toutes. La colombienne et la bolivienne sont moins prenantes.

\- Moi je dirais que c'est le whisky pur feu, déclara Hermione. Son haleine…

\- A ouais je comprends. Ouais t'as raison.

Un peu plus loin, Vincent Crabbe s'était effondré dans l'herbe, plein comme une outre qu'il était, et il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond et légèrement comateux. Inerte, sa grande et grosse main serrait encore pourtant contre son corps la radio portative toujours allumée comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor. Luna délirait à propos de ronflacks cornus et de nargols avec Neville pour seul auditoire. De temps à autre, la blonde prenait un bonbon à la composition douteuse puis enchaînait avec une gorgée de gin pour faire passer la pilule amère. Théodore Nott continuait à envoyer ses pétards dans les airs tandis que tout autour de lui plusieurs couples s'étaient formés et dansaient en chantant joyeusement les airs que diffusait la radio de Crabbe. Drago s'était quant à lui posé contre un tronc d'arbre, la tête de Pansy sur ses genoux, et fumait un gros cigare tout en contemplant avec satisfaction le spectacle déluré qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Blaise était occupé un peu plus loin à embrasser Tracey avec ardeur.

\- On devrait le laisser tranquille, déclara Hermione. Il a besoin de repos ça se voit.

\- Pauvre Harry, commenta Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu dis pauvre ? il est en train de planer, ça doit être exquis comme sensation.

A ce moment-là, de bruyants bruits de sabots se firent entendre dans le lointain. Les bruits se rapprochèrent à une vitesse sidérante, et rapidement ils vinrent de tous les côtés à la fois. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore suffisamment shootés et qui pouvaient encore se lever le firent et tendirent l'oreille avec inquiétude. Bientôt ils distinguèrent des ombres menaçantes entre les arbres, et ils pensèrent tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait du troupeau de sombrals. En réalité c'était pire que cela : il s'agissait des centaures. La horde de centaures comprenait plus d'une cinquantaine d'individus, et bien sûr ils ne venaient pas avec des intentions amicales.

\- De quel droit osez-vous vous installer sur mon territoire ?! s'écria un centaure plus grand que tous les autres en s'avançant dans la clairière tandis que ses congénères restaient à la lisière des bois.

Personne ne répondit. Quelqu'un éteignit précipitamment la radio de Crabbe, et Théo Nott arrêta de tirer ses pétards. Un silence pesant tomba alors comme un voile sur la clairière.

\- Bonsoir déjà pour commencer, l'apostropha tranquillement Drago en s'avançant à sa rencontre. Je suis Drago Malefoy. S'il y a un problème c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser. Pas la peine de gueuler. Il y a des bêtes et des gens qui se reposent par ici.

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- La politesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

\- Bane ! chef des centaures de cette forêt ! et cette clairière est sur mon territoire ! aucun sorcier n'y est admis ! ou en tout cas pas sans ma permission !

\- Ah bon ? je n'ai vu aucun panneau pourtant. Rien d'indiqué.

\- Quelle insolence ! je vais…

\- Je suis Magorian, fit un autre centaure en s'avançant aux côtés du chef du nom de Bane. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis vous devez filer immédiatement.

\- Non Magorian ! le contredit Bane. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça ! ils doivent payer le prix fort pour avoir osé violer un de nos sanctuaires !

\- Je peux tout arranger vous savez, susurra Drago de sa voix la plus suave. Je peux vous offrir des cadeaux en gage de mon amitié. Et nous nous en allons ensuite. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de nous laisser nous en aller sans user de vos flèches.

\- T'en as peur hein de nos flèches ? les pointes en silex sont enduites de poison, du curare. Les effets sont terribles : d'abord tous les muscles se tétanisent, et puis le cœur s'arrête. Mais avant tu as le temps de te voir mourir.

\- Peut m'importe, il y a bien plus terrifiant dans cette forêt que vos armes minables issues du Moyen-Âge.

\- Bon et si on arrêtait d'envenimer la situation ? s'exclama Blaise en arrivant aux côtés de Drago. Mon ami sait tenir parole, les cadeaux nous les avons avec nous : tenez !

Magorian s'empara de deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu tandis que Bane saisissait avec méfiance deux petits sachets rempli de poudre blanche.

\- Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, dit Drago en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Vite tirons nous, chuchota Pansy en arrivant auprès de lui. Une fois qu'ils auront goûté, ils en revoudront. On ne peut pas se permettre de gaspiller notre stock en le livrant à ces…créatures.

\- T'inquiète pas chérie, tout est sous contrôle.

Magorian déboucha une bouteille, renifla puis avala une longue gorgée. Bane quant à lui ouvrit un sachet et renifla la poudre, avant de la sniffer par le nez. Leurs corps à tous les deux furent pris de violents frissons, puis ils secouèrent leurs sabots en même temps que leurs têtes et se mirent à beugler leur joie.

\- Par les astres ce breuvage est exquis ! s'exclama Magorian. Venez goûter vous autres ! dit-il en invitant la horde des centaures à venir dans la clairière.

Drago hocha alors la tête, signe qu'il fallait décamper. Tandis que la horde de centaures envahissait la clairière, la petite bande d'adolescents arriva à s'en aller à bon compte sans avoir à essuyer une nuée de flèches au passage. Mais ils n'avaient réchappé aux ennuis que de très peu.

\- Quelle bande de soiffards et d'ivrognes ! s'indigna Hermione en aidant Ron à transporter Harry, désormais incapable de tenir seul sur ses deux jambes.

\- Les centaures sont bien connus pour leur penchant pour la boisson. Là je dois avouer que Malefoy a été perspicace, il nous a sortis d'un sacré merdier.

\- Surtout ne perdons pas les autres de vue, nous devons rester groupés. Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous écarter du sentier ! Qui sait sur quoi on va tomber maintenant ?

Ron pensa alors soudainement au repère des acromentules, et toute envie d'amusement le déserta.

Rapidement, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la clairière le bruit que poussait la horde des centaures se fit moins distinct, puis s'évanouit tout à fait dans la nuit. Un silence lourd de menaces tomba alors sur la joyeuse bande désormais en piteux état. Harry avait la vague sensation de se mouvoir sans pour autant fouler le sol de ses pieds. D'ailleurs il ne les sentait même plus ses pieds, mais il était si fatigué qu'il était incapable de baisser les yeux pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas perdu ses jambes. Dans les ténèbres de la forêt il ne savait plus s'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts ou s'il les avait fermés. En réalité cela importait peu. Un parfum enivrant faisait frémir ses narines, éclipsant tout le reste. Et sans qu'il eût besoin de faire le moindre effort, elle se matérialisa devant lui : la femme tant convoitée par son cœur. Il ne la distinguait pas clairement car elle n'était qu'une silhouette, une ombre. Mais la sensualité qui se dégageait de cette ombre, la grâce langoureuse de ses mouvements était si suggestive qu'elle en laissait béat. Et cependant cette silhouette même était éclipsée par autre chose, une chose qui l'enveloppait. Un parfum. Tout se résumait au parfum. Sans lui, la silhouette n'était qu'une ombre comme les autres. Ce parfum en disait bien plus que la vision de la femme, il incarnait au sens propre la passion, le désir, le plaisir et bien d'autres pulsions puissantes et insondables. Il mortifiait littéralement celui qui le respirait, car il faisait ressurgir des instincts primitifs, des envies refoulées, des fantasmes inavouables. A la fois mélange de senteurs exotiques, sauvages et en même temps odeurs familières, communes, le parfum déroutait les sens. On avait à la fois l'impression d'être retourné en enfance auprès de la douce chaleur du sein maternel, et en même temps de contempler une beauté sauvage et inconnue, quelque chose de totalement éloigné de tout ce qu'on avait connu précédemment.

Harry décida alors qu'il lui fallait se fondre avec cette silhouette féminine, pour pouvoir se fondre également avec ce parfum. Il posa alors un pied sur le sol, puis un deuxième. Il trébucha, tangua, se rattrapa à un tronc d'arbre, puis se redressa et se mit à marcher. C'était douloureux, mais nécessaire. Quelque chose cria au-dessus de sa tête, et il leva les yeux. Dans l'obscurité totale c'était sans doute inutile car de toute manière il ne verrait rien. Mais si en vérité il vit quelque chose, deux yeux rouges quelque part au-dessus de lui.

\- Tous à terre ! hurla la voix de Neville. Des chauves-souris arrivent !

Instinctivement Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit une nuée de battements d'ailes et des cris aigües remplirent l'air juste au-dessus de lui. Tout le monde s'était plaqué au sol, terrorisé.

\- Pas un geste ! poursuivit la voix de Drago un peu plus loin. Ce sont des vampires, ils sucent le sang. Si l'un de vous est mordu c'est la mort assurée par la rage !

\- Ça me chagrinerait pas que tu meurs de ça Malefoy, ricana Seamus.

\- Ta gueule l'irlandais ! gronda Gregory Goyle. Drago, on abandonne ce mec stupide en pâture aux vampires t'en dit quoi ?

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Le repère des acromentules ne doit plus être très loin. Un petit séjour là-bas lui fera du bien.

Lorsque les horribles cris de chauve-souris cessèrent, Harry se redressa prudemment. Hormis deux yeux rouges, il n'avait rien vu des créatures volantes et il en bénit Merlin. Leur aspect devait être effroyable, avec leur petit corps velu et leurs grandes ailes membraneuses, leurs longues oreilles et leurs bouches avides de sang.

\- Tout le monde est vivant ? s'assura Hermione.

\- Ouais plus ou moins, lui répondit Ginny. Certains sont juste shootés mais ils n'ont pas été attaqués.

\- Rien à signaler, abonda Drago. Aller on repart !

\- Où est-ce que tu nous emmène Malefoy ? l'interrogea Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Moi ? Tu sais Granger je ne connais pas plus que toi cette forêt donc pour tout te dire je ne sais pas où nous allons.

\- Menteur ! je t'ai entendu menacer Seamus. Tu sais que le repère des acromentules n'est pas loin. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? de te débarrasser des Gryffondor ? tu veux nous jeter dans la fosse aux monstres ?

\- Granger arrête avec ta paranoïa, soupira le blond. Je ne suis jamais allé au repère d'Aragog n'y ne m'en suis même approché donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais savoir où il est. D'ailleurs personne à part ce gros balourd de Hagrid ne sait où se trouve le repère des acromentules.

\- Il n'empêche, depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à découvrir où il se trouve.

\- Hermione laisse tomber, fit Ron en lui saisissant le bras.

La jeune femme se dégagea en constatant que la main du rouquin était moite de sueur.

\- Je sens que je vais me chier dessus si vous continuez à parler d'araignées…

\- Mais quel âge tu as Ron ?! s'esclaffa son amie. Pas possible d'être aussi immature !

\- Elle a raison, ricana Théodore Nott. C'est pas très viril ni très Gryffondor comme attitude.

Loin de cette discussion animée, Harry marchait avec difficulté. La forêt était remplie de bosquets de ronces, d'énormes racines jaillissaient de terre et des colonies de mousse rendaient le terrain glissant. Plus d'une fois il tomba et se releva en marchant un peu moins vite qu'avant. L'essentiel c'est qu'il sentait à nouveau ses jambes. Pourtant les délicieuses effluves du parfum étaient parties, et il se sentait mal maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'être un spectre en errance, un noctambule sans but ni perspectives, un insomniaque dérangé et mélancolique. Ce qui le guidait dans la nuit noire c'était la lueur des baguettes. La sienne il n'osait pas la sortir, de peur de faire des bêtises avec. Les voix de ses compagnons de fête lui parvenaient ténues, comme assourdies par un brouillard. Leurs corps étaient plongés dans l'ombre, à peine perceptibles dans le faible halo des baguettes. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de s'emparer d'une flasque contenant un liquide sombre. L'odeur qui lui monta aux naseaux lui fit dire que c'était sans doute du rhume. Mais au vu de l'état dans lequel il était, rien n'était certain. Ce qui fut certain en revanche c'est qu'il descendit la moitié du contenu de la flasque en une seule et longue gorgée. Le breuvage coula dans sa gorge comme une rivière de feu dévalant la pente d'un volcan. Il en suffoqua presque, mais son corps déjà bien imbibé d'alcool assimila rapidement cette nouvelle rasade. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus le goût du rhume était d'ailleurs agréable. Ravivé par une énergie nouvelle, Harry se mit à marcher avec plus d'assurance et plus rapidement. Se décidant enfin à sortir sa baguette pour voir où il allait, il formula un Lumos ! rapide et regarda devant lui. Et c'est alors qu'il constata avec étonnement que le paysage avait changé. Désormais tout autour de lui se trouvaient des arbres déracinés. Ils jonchaient le sol de la forêt, sans doute arrachés à leurs racines par une tempête ou quelque autre puissance obscure. Des myriades de branches et de feuilles tapissaient le sol, recouvrant l'herbe et la mousse. En levant la tête, Harry vit un petit coin de ciel qui se détachait parmi les ramures des arbres, et un sourire évasif naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu le croissant de la lune qui brillait sur le velours sombre de la voûte céleste.

\- Par les couilles de Salazar qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? jura Blaise Zabini.

\- Demande donc au vent, peut-être que lui le sait, opina Montague.

\- Toi t'es complètement torché mon pauvre.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Drago d'une voix très sérieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il y a quelque chose droit devant. J'ai l'impression que c'est…non en fait j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- Mec t'hallucine, soupira Dean. T'as abusé des pilules d'ecsta.

\- Il a raison, rétorqua Tracey. Moi aussi je vois quelque chose. Approchons-nous.

\- Hors de question ! siffla Drago. Plus personne n'avance ! Goyle va voir ce que c'est.

En tant que véritable brute de service, Gregory Goyle n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. Aussi ne sourcilla-t-il même pas, l'alcool et la came aidant sans doute également. C'est même avec un certain entrain qu'il s'élança en direction de la masse sombre et indistincte qu'on discernait seulement dans l'obscurité. La lueur projetée par les baguettes était évidemment loin d'être assez puissante pour éclairer la chose, il fallait donc que quelqu'un aille voir.

Goyle s'approcha en titubant de la masse difforme qui se situait au milieu des nombreux troncs d'arbres déracinés qui donnaient à cette partie de la forêt un aspect véritablement apocalyptique. De près cela ressemblait à un immense tas de mousse et de terre empilé qui formait une sorte de petite colline végétale. Une véritable énigme. Pourtant même Goyle, qui n'était pourtant pas très futé, senti bien que quelque chose clochait là-dedans. En s'approchant jusqu'à un mètre à peine de la masse compacte de terre et de mousse, il comprit d'où venait le problème : ça respirait ! le monticule respirait ! il se soulevait puis retombait légèrement, à un rythme des plus réguliers. Décidément la drogue vous faisait avoir de drôles de visions ! en fait drogue ou pas, cela importait peu. Goyle voulait déchiffrer l'énigme, percer le mystère.

\- Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix bourrue en tapant bien fort sur le tertre. Ohé ! vous m'entendez ? y a quelqu'un ?

Le monticule s'immobilisa. Le silence remplit les lieux. Goyle recommença à frapper contre le monticule sans plus se soucier de l'angoissant silence. Et puis soudain, un beuglement assourdissant résonna dans la nuit. Goyle perdit l'équilibre à cause de l'onde de choc sonore, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol couvert de branches et de brindilles. Le monticule commença à ce moment-là à bouger, faisant trembler la terre et frémir les feuilles dans les arbres. Il se mit à grandir et à grossir, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression qu'un nouvel arbre était en train de pousser à vitesse accélérée. A présent la chose ressemblait davantage à un chêne, à cette différence près que le tronc se séparait en deux et que la cime de l'arbre était entièrement ronde.

Harry s'était complètement figé sur ses appuis. Il devait se trouver à au moins trente mètres de la chose, mais il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Sans le savoir ils avaient investi le repère de Graup, le demi-frère géant de Hagrid.

\- Goyle ! hurla Pansy. Tire-toi de là ! reviens ! grouille-toi !

Figé par la peur, Goyle ne bougea pas et resta allongé sur le sol. Lorsque le géant se mit en marche, il roula cependant sur le côté dans un geste de survit désespéré. Finalement il se réfugia dans un tronc d'arbre creux, sans quoi les deux pieds de Graup l'auraient écrasé sans remords.

\- Putain de bordel de…il vient vers nous ! s'exclama Lavande avec effroi.

\- Alors maintenant on a deux options, récapitula Drago. Soit ont déguerpi maintenant, soit ont le tue. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. On ne négocie pas avec ce genre de bêtes.

\- Pas obligé de le tuer Malefoy, le contrecarra Hermione. L'enchaîner suffit.

\- Alors dans ce cas on s'y met tous.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron. C'est le demi-frère de Hagrid. Il doit venir lui rendre visite régulièrement ici. S'il le découvre enchaîné il saura que nous sommes venus ici d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et alors là on aura l'air bien malins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de Hagrid et de ses demi-frères à la con ? bougonna Cormac. Entre un vieux barbu dégénéré et vingt-deux élèves de plusieurs maisons différentes, à votre avis qui le directeur croira-t-il ?

Pendant qu'ils palabraient, Graup s'était rapproché. Visiblement le fait qu'on l'ai réveillé dans son sommeil et que l'on empiète sur son territoire l'avait mis en fureur. Il se mit à beugler quelque chose dans sa langue de géant incompréhensible, mais heureusement sa vue était médiocre et dans la pénombre il ne devait pas distinguer grand-chose. Cependant il avait un bon flair et une ouïe fine, aussi repéra-t-il facilement l'endroit où se trouvaient les adolescents.

\- Dispersez-vous ! s'écria Blaise en chipant un pétard à Théo Nott et en l'allumant d'un coup de baguette.

L'engin festif explosa dans les airs et illumina les lieux l'espace de quelques secondes. Effrayé, Graup le géant eu un mouvement de recul et contempla cette lueur venue de nulle part avec une fascination sans bornes. Les jeunes sorciers profitèrent de l'aubaine pour se disperser dans les bois, quittant ce repère d'arbres morts dans lequel ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds. Goyle s'échappa lui aussi du tronc creux où il s'était réfugié, et il détala comme un lapin.

Sans savoir comment, Harry trouva la force de se mettre à courir. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait un douloureux poing de côté. Essoufflé, il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et courba la tête vers le sol. La sueur perlait au niveau de ses tempes et il avait mal aux pieds.

\- Harry ? je crois que nous sommes seuls. On a perdu les autres.

Il se redressa d'un seul bloc en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Et elle était là, à ses côtés, à peine discernable dans la noirceur de la nuit, et pourtant si présente par les effluves de son parfum : Hermione.

\- Comment ça ? marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil alentour.

\- Nous sommes partis dans des directions différentes. Je t'ai suivi en pensant que Ron ferait de même, mais visiblement ce gros bêta n'a pas vu où nous allions et il est parti ailleurs.

\- Cela importe peu, s'entendit-il répondre, on est bien tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, d'une façon qui lui apparut vaguement comme dangereuse dans le sens où elle se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il en résulta qu'un mélange de crainte et de désir s'épanouit dans le corps du jeune homme, chose totalement paradoxale et pourtant si véridique.

\- C'est plaisant de t'avoir pour moi toute seule c'est vrai.

Elle lui toucha délicatement la main, puis la prit dans la sienne.

\- On marche ?

Harry opina de la tête, n'ayant plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche. En chemin il vida ce qu'il restait de la flasque de rhum et jeta la bouteille loin derrière lui. Il avait déjà oublié la rencontre avec le géant Graup. Désormais seules flottaient sur les ondes de son esprit les paroles qu'Hermione venait de prononcer. Et une révélation s'imposa alors à lui avec une clarté éblouissante : Hermione était à lui. Elle s'était offerte à lui avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, bien avant même qu'il n'ait eu le moindre fantasme sur elle. Il avait vu cela dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait contemplée dans la clairière aux centaures, dans la lueur incertaine du clair de lune. Il n'avait rien compris jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'il n'avait pas su interpréter les signes, les signes qui montraient la marque d'un désir profond. Et maintenant ça lui revenait à intervalles réguliers. Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard de cette femme à son égard, tout était marqué du sceau du désir le plus ardent, le désir d'être possédée par lui, touchée par lui, caressée par lui, ensorcelée par lui. Toute cette aventure, cette fête, tout cela n'avait rien d'un concours de circonstances. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se seraient retrouvés seuls tous les deux à un moment donné. C'était ce moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Et voilà que les exhalations suaves du parfum revenaient l'enivrer, d'une façon plus pénétrante encore que la première fois. Les regards de braise que lui jetaient la femme à ses côtés le brûlaient, mais il adorait les brûlures qu'elle lui causait. La pression de sa main douce mais ferme dans la sienne lui procurait d'irrépressibles frissons. Son corps était devenu une vaste caisse de résonnance, où toutes les émotions se manifestaient par des décharges électriques saccadées qui se répercutaient en écho contre les parois intérieures, comme cherchant à sortir de ce corps pour exploser à l'air libre. Le sang affluait de partout vers son bas-ventre brûlant comme une marmite sur le feu, mais aussi vers sa tête où tout n'était que désordre et chaos.

\- Hermione je veux que tu saches quelque chose…même si tout cela s'avérait n'être qu'un songe.

\- Je t'écoute Harry.

\- J'aimerais me montrer hypocrite tu sais. Vraiment. Mais là, maintenant, je ne peux pas. Tu me plais. Je ne peux plus te le cacher. Voilà.

C'était sorti si facilement qu'il se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment de ses lèvres qu'étaient jaillies ces paroles. N'osant pas voir la réaction de la jeune femme, Harry décida aussi de rompre le contact physique établi entre eux lorsqu'il retira sa main de la sienne.

\- Tu es désinhibé, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. C'est amusant. Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'après toute la came et l'alcool que lui et elles avaient consommés, ils arrivaient encore à avoir une conversation sensée et posée. Mais ça avait pourtant l'air d'être le cas.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain de marcher et se rapprocha si près de lui que leurs nez se touchèrent presque. Pourtant aucun contact physique n'eût lieu, au grand dam du corps de Harry désormais en fusion.

\- En vérité ce n'est pas que ça ne s'explique pas, c'est que ça n'a aucune importance d'aucune sorte, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il voyait ses deux yeux qui brillaient à quelques centimètres des siens. Deux prunelles remplies d'étoiles filantes, deux galaxies aussi belles et lointaines que la voie lactée, deux fenêtres qui ouvraient sur son âme et aussi sur son cœur. Le cœur révélateur. Il fixa ses lèvres entre-ouvertes comme les pétales d'une rose, humides de la rosée d'un matin de printemps. Elle s'offrait à lui. Elle se languissait pour lui. Et il allait la posséder avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Lorsqu'il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, tout disparu sous son crâne, tout se retrouva englouti par un trou noir. Il ne restait rien d'autre qu'elle. Une explosion de saveurs envahi sa bouche, aussi délicieuse que le plus délicat des mets. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui, haletante. Elle prit alors la main du jeune homme et la posa sur son sein gauche, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Et il put le sentir battre sous ses doigts. Le rythme des pulsations était rapide, très rapide, presque erratique. A quoi ressemblait-il là-dessous, sous la surface des vêtements et de la peau ? il ne pouvait s'agir de ce vulgaire organe rouge de sang. Non, en elle se trouvait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus beau. Peut-être que son cœur était aussi soyeux et léger qu'un lit de plumes.

Hermione lui saisit les deux mains et l'invita à tournoyer sur lui-même en même temps qu'elle, rompant net ses réflexions brumeuses. Elle riait aux éclats, et il ne put retenir lui non plus un sourire. Maintenant ses émotions coulaient, ruisselaient en dehors de lui sans qu'il cherche à les contenir, à l'image de l'eau pure et cristalline d'une rivière libérée de tout barrage.

Rapidement la tête leur tourna à tous deux, et ils perdirent l'équilibre. Il tomba de tout son long dans l'herbe, et elle se retrouva allongée sur lui. Sa poitrine délicate s'écrasa contre son torse et son front percuta le sien. Il en eu le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant, puis son cœur repartit.

\- Regarde ce qui nous entoure, lui chuchota-t-elle. C'est magnifique.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et il fut surpris de voir que l'herbe n'était pas une masse sombre plongée dans l'obscurité. Non, au lieu de cela elle était remplie de lumière. Il savait ce qui provoquait cet étrange phénomène.

\- Des vers luisants, dit-il. Ou des lucioles je ne sais pas. Peut-être les deux.

Il détourna son visage du spectacle pourtant enchanteur des insectes en train de s'ébattre dans les hautes herbes en transportant avec eux leur petite lumière personnelle. En réalité tout cela était bien insignifiant comparé au visage envoûtant de la femme qui se trouvait à califourchon sur lui. Il approcha une main de sa joue, dégagea une mèche de cheveux puis caressa sa peau du bout des doigts, puis avec sa paume. Elle était douce et chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction. Enhardi, il poursuivit ses caresses, mais il décida d'explorer d'autres parties de l'anatomie de cette femme, se délectant des vibrations qu'il faisait subir à son corps au passage. Leurs vêtements s'envolèrent dans un tumultueux tourbillon de baisers foudroyants, de savoureuses cajoleries, de délicats frôlements, de sublimes frottements. Désormais quel que soit l'endroit où il faisait glisser ses doigts, ceux-ci ne rencontraient que la douceur de la peau. Elle était plus vivante que jamais entre ses mains, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était qu'un merveilleux mirage, une fascinante illusion, un insondable mystère. La seule chose qui ne la rendait pas inatteignable c'était ce parfum envoûtant qui lui mortifiait les sens. Sans le parfum elle était aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre. Le parfum la rendait réelle, vivante, présente, concrète. Et il se demanda si elle était un être de lumière ou une créature de l'ombre. Il était probable à la réflexion qu'elle était tout cela à la fois. Aussi éclatante que la lumière mais aussi furtive et farouche que les ténèbres. Son corps irradiait comme les rayons du soleil, mais sa soif de passion était un abîme aussi sombre que l'obscurité. Et au-delà de tout cela, ses regards où couvait la lueur de flammes ténébreuses étaient aussi ardents et insoutenables que la lumière vermeille des rayons du soleil au crépuscule.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement lorsque leurs deux corps fusionnèrent pour ne former plus qu'un. Elle était chaude, moite et humide à l'intérieur. Cela le fit délirer. Et il profita du fait qu'elle s'offrait totalement à lui pour la posséder avec toute la force dont il était capable. Les cris de plaisir de la jeune femme firent s'envoler des lucioles. Celles-ci se mirent à tournoyer tout autour du couple, noyant celui-ci dans une lumière spectrale et apaisante. Tous deux, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient au pays des chimères. Une barrière s'était brisée, les rêves avaient été retranscrits en actes, les songes s'étaient matérialisés.

Ils avaient sans aucun doute dû s'endormirent après leurs ébats nocturnes car lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux ils constatèrent que ce n'était plus la nuit noire. Ce n'était pas non plus le jour. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient baignait dans cette lumière incertaine qui précède l'aube. Les vers luisants et les lucioles étaient partis. Harry observa d'un œil appréciateur Hermione qui s'étirait. La jeune femme était aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance. Elle se blottit presque instantanément contre le corps de son amant. Son corps était tiède, les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers et son regard était ensommeillé et voilé par un trouble mystérieux. Harry la serra contre lui et plongea son nez dans sa chevelure châtain. Son parfum l'imprégnait toujours, et cela lui procura un inavouable soulagement. Sans parfum elle n'était qu'une ombre insaisissable. Avec ce parfum elle était réelle. Et désormais elle et lui étaient unis par quelque chose d'indescriptible. Un charme, voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Un charme d'une puissance incommensurable les unissait. Pour combien de temps ? aucune importance. Le temps d'une nuit ils avaient passé l'éternité ensemble. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent les lieux où le couple reposait. L'image fut d'autant plus frappante par sa symbolique. Ils s'étaient tous deux éteints dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ils s'étaient consumés dans le feu des désirs et les plaisirs, mais désormais tout comme le soleil ils entamaient leur renaissance. Le lever de l'aurore marquait pour eux le début d'une nouvelle vie.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
